


神的孩子在恋爱

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Fluff, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Time Skips, Twincest, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Summary: 人类dv一起养小羊的快乐故事(●°u°●)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

但丁趴在马桶盖粗呢布套上喘气，他痴迷地感受着脸被短毛摩擦的触感，想起春天把脸埋在刚站起来撒欢的羊羔背上快乐而温暖的时光。过了会，眼球被手臂硌到视线发黑，传来阵阵刺痛，他才缓缓给左眼挪出一点空隙来，于是墙上的挂钟映入眼帘：现在是两点一刻。  
他猛地吸了口厕所里混合着马桶里呕吐物和过量清新剂味道的空气，艰难地翻过身来。这已经是他这个月第三次喝吐了。如果不是现在才刚刚进入本月下旬，三次或许还算一种进步呢。  
他保持着瘫倒的姿势，在迷糊中摸到刚才冲进厕所呕吐时滑落在软垫上的手机。屏幕在捡起来时自己亮了，他只好凑过去，眯起眼试图聚焦，但推送的消息提示依旧模糊不清——“我…….周六下午…….落地。”  
“去你的，谁在乎你什么时候落地。”他嘟噜着，手机又一次掉在软垫上。  
醉汉睡着了。

第二天早上但丁接连摁掉数个闹铃，从厕所爬回卧室一觉睡死。等他赶在格里芬把房顶吵翻前下床洗漱好，红墓郡的太阳已经渐入直射点，绵软无力地照了好久。  
“但丁，丢人！真丢人！”钴蓝色金刚鹦鹉在窗户边的黄铜杆上来回踱步。  
但丁不动声色。他点火加热昨天剩下的番茄浓汤——倒一点热水保证分量，再加几勺土豆咸酱维持浓度，最后扔两把面包干进去——这就是今天的完美午餐。  
他端着这锅混合物走到餐桌前坐下，舀了两勺倒在碟子里——这味道显然不能跟昨天刚烧好时比，但也还凑合。可格里芬仍在耳边喋喋不休，这极大干扰到他进食心情。他最后忍不住抬头盯住格里芬，恶狠狠地问：“你不能闭上嘴吗,肥鸡？”  
鹦鹉发出怪异的尖笑声——天知道这只鹦鹉为什么会笑。但丁跟它对峙了几秒，猛地从椅子上弹起来抓住它的喙，迅速褪下手腕上的皮筋套在上面。他把格里芬向窗口甩去，鹦鹉被扔得措手不及，只能在狭小的厨房里张开翅膀试图维持平衡，宝贵的蓝色羽毛随着这动静纷纷洒洒，还有根飘进汤碟里。  
但丁坐回去接着喝汤。圈里有只肉牛要生了，他得赶在小牛出生前去镇上卖掉另一只公牛，如果时间充足他还能再用谷仓里剩的榉树枝做点过冬用的栅栏。他盘算着这些事，试图给晚上再安排出一点放松的时间。  
半小时后，他套着挤了半瓶润滑剂的长手套往圈里去。莉迪亚，那只即将生产的母牛，这是她第一次当妈妈。女孩在围栏边摇着耳朵驱赶苍蝇，她焦虑不安，后腿把摊在地上的麦秆刨得到处都是。但丁也开始烦躁，他用另一只没带手套的手轻拍牛背，安抚着她。  
“好姑娘，加把劲，你可以完成这个……天性？本能？随便吧，我不在乎。我知道你能做到的。”他小声嘀咕着，伸手抚摸母牛已经张开的阴门，那里呈现出一种深厚的粉褐色，阴户边缘分泌出的黏液使它看上去格外湿润——它显然已经为即将出生的小牛做好了准备。  
但丁眯起眼睛，这会阴道里头大概还没完全放松。他用细颈瓶淋上一些润滑油，再隔着手套以手指扩张，先是两根，然后再慢慢塞进整只手，摸索着判断子宫颈口的开合程度。  
莉迪亚的内腔还很紧，那里像一团有生命的湿面团——她毕竟是第一次当妈妈，现在看来她至少还得等上几个小时才能顺利生产。但丁只好把小半截胳膊和手套从她的子宫口里收回来。这个过程中他的手臂被母牛温柔潮湿的内壁紧紧吸附着，宫缩而引发的阵痛使整个阴道开始间断性地把他往更深的地方吸拽，这种感觉既恶心又奇妙。  
但丁尽量小心地把手套从大臂上脱下来，那手套上全是润滑剂和牛阴道黏液，散发出一股反胃的咸腥味。他快速把手套扔在空地上，蹲下来拿水管冲洗它和刚刚套过它的手臂。  
每次这个过程都会让他想起小时候第一次跟老爸去山上接生的场景。

那是只佛杜那杂交黑面小羊，湿漉漉的，好像捏一下就会没气。  
“小心点，但丁。”斯巴达对小儿子说，“它很脆弱，你的手劲对它来说可能是致命的。”  
这时但丁不敢再大幅度跳跃和奔跑。他可以清晰地感到那只小羊的心跳，热气腾腾，好像他手里捧着的是颗活蹦乱跳的心脏。他小心翼翼地转过身去，朝拎着羊奶向自己走过来的伊娃举起这只小羊：“妈妈！看我的第一只小羊！”  
伊娃放下铁桶，弯腰亲了下但丁的额头。按理说，回忆到这就该戛然而止，因为但丁一向认为避免痛苦的最好办法就是绕开它。但大脑在某些时候往往不受人控制，不尽人意——尤其是宿醉后的大脑。  
接下来伊娃回头冲身后喊道：“维吉！来看看你弟弟接生的第一只小羊吧！”  
这时但丁的噩梦就出现了。这个恶魔的名字正是维吉尔，V—E—R—G—I—L，由六个普通字母拼凑在一起组成的短促音节。这个跟他从一个模子里出来的男孩顺着山坡那头翩然走来，他的头发在阳光下像水流波光粼粼，牧场上空大块浮云、被风掠动的樱桃树嫩芽和整个山坡头的时间都为他的出现都慢下步伐。更让但丁厌烦的是，他俩明明一样大，但维吉尔腋下夹着本书的模样却像比他高出两个年级的学长。  
他讨厌维吉尔。  
但现在爸妈都盯着他呢，他只好把这只小羊再递到维吉尔面前，他说：“维吉尔，给你看我的羊。”他不愿意多说一句话，因为他已经受够了维吉尔的冷嘲热讽。他只等着趁爸妈不在的时候跟维吉尔打一架。  
维吉尔垂眼盯着那只小羊没有立即说话，但丁马上意识到他又要开始卖弄那些神神叨叨的诗句。果然，他听见维吉尔说道：“‘小羊羔，谁创造了你？你可知道谁创造了你？给你生命，哺育着你。1’但丁，这是只很漂亮的小羊，你该让它自己站起来了。”  
斯巴达听到这大笑起来，他把两个儿子揽进怀里揉乱他们的头发。他头几年常为一对孪生兄弟如此争锋相对而忧虑，但现在他们俩各有所长，他反而为此骄傲。他提议道：“或许你们以后可以一起养只羊，就像我和妈妈一起养你俩那样，这样你们会更懂得接受和宽容。”  
回忆到此为止。  
维吉尔和但丁最后没有等到一起养羊的时光。  
但丁考上大学的那年斯巴达在一场泥石流意外里永远离开了他们，他选择留在红墓郡陪妈妈维持农场的活计，从此跟光鲜亮丽的都市生活说了再见。而维吉尔一年前顺利被几千英里外伦敦最好的法学院录取，这下再也没人担心他们俩动不动就打架了。  
实际上他们的交际最后还是会以撕咬和暴力收场。伊娃六年前罹患癌症辞世后，但丁跟千里迢迢赶回来参加葬礼的维吉尔又干了一架。这无关个人恩怨，他就是厌恶维吉尔那张毫无波澜的脸——在斯巴达离开他们的时候他没有哭，伊娃的棺材逐渐被赭红色黏土掩盖时他也没有流一滴眼泪。  
“你根本就不会哭！”但丁嘶吼着撞向维吉尔，他们俩一起倒在后山腰缓坡上。雨季草皮下浮起一股鲜辣的腥味，它迅速吞噬着维吉尔身上鼠尾草和佛手柑的气息。但丁把脸贴在维吉尔胃部的大衣上哭起来，他使劲吸了两口，意识到这位伦敦政客的味道离自己更加遥远了。  
维吉尔从肚子上拎起起但丁脏兮兮的脑袋，另一只手撑着潮湿的黏土直起上半身。他冷冷地说：“成熟点但丁，我们都不小了。”

见鬼！  
两个小时后但丁从牲畜拍卖场回到卡车上，他浑身都不自在。刚刚在签交易合同时他又想起维吉尔，想到盛夏的谷仓和十八岁的兄弟，想起一些他试图忘记的事情。总而言之，今天维吉尔含量超标了。但丁把这归结于年纪增长带来多愁善感的情绪，或者兼是宿醉引起的不良反应。他坐回自己的皮卡里，浑身鸡皮疙瘩乱冒，嗓子里好像黏着块发霉的羊奶芝士那样恶心。  
他得转移注意力。  
他弯腰从副驾驶车门里摸出一张磁带塞进车载播放器，前奏响起来时他惊讶地发现这是一张丢失很久的AC/DC专辑。这个意外让他糟糕的心情得到好转。他掏出手机拍了段视频发在群里，大度接受崔西的嘲讽。接着，他开始检查自己昨天的邮箱——  
操！  
有时，或者大部分时候但丁会暗自庆幸自己没有小孩。他扪心自问，自己做不到老爸那样完美，更不可能有老妈一半的好脾气。他人到中年，甚至刻意忽略了他死后谁来继续牧场这个问题。但没有小孩至少会让他在干一些不那么健康的事时毫无心理负担，比如现在。  
几条色情杂志的订阅邀请邮件下，赫然是一条已读邮件：  
“我回来了。这周六下午四点落地。”  
这是维吉尔的邮件。

1：威廉·布莱克的《羊羔》，没错就是那个布莱克


	2. Chapter 2

周五晚上崔西和蕾蒂开着一辆房车路过他家门口的碎石路。之所以说路过，足可见但丁在美女诸事方面充满不切实际的幻想。实际上崔西和蕾蒂准备在这个冬天去南方自驾游，她们只是顺路来提醒但丁记得还钱的。  
“我在你们心里难道只是一沓欠条吗？”但丁伤心地问。他正蹲在高栅栏旁挑选着赶羊用的树枝，今年秋天没砍到多少够直的黑刺李木，只有一堆发育形状不太健康的枯枝。  
崔西从副驾驶座位上探出脑袋来，冲他摇头：“当然不是，你还得加上一沓水电费账单呢！”  
蕾蒂也摘下墨镜凑到窗口，提醒道：“还有我的捆草机，但丁！即使我不求回报地借给你两年了，但我希望你能别忘了它真的主人是谁。”  
但丁背过身去，决定在这两位无情无义的女人走前不再说话。  
但房车的发动机声渐行渐远后，他立马追悔莫及。他就该跳上车同她俩一起离开呀！毕竟明天维吉尔就回到红墓郡了，还有什么比和维吉尔待在同一屋檐下更加难以忍受的事情呢？  
他从红土地上蹦起来，用力踹向靠在接骨木栏杆上的那捆黑刺李木，干枯的树枝砸进边上的瞻博丛里，短刺勾住了捆树枝的草绳。现在很难毫发无损地把它搬回谷仓了。但丁气得折断手上唯一一根还算直的接骨木枝，骂骂咧咧地回到屋子里。  
都怪维吉尔。  
他在心里默念几遍，开始计较自本周得知维吉尔要回来后自己碰了多少霉运。当天，他从竞拍市场回到家，莉迪亚的小女儿被脐带缠住奄奄一息，那时再叫兽医显然来不及，他只好用猎枪快点结束这个新生儿的痛苦。之后他在后山装围栏时发现边界墙塌掉两处，但连续三天潮湿阴冷的冬雨把他困在屋内没法上山，等好不容易挨到天晴，他又满心悲怆地意识到自己竟然在家得了重感冒。  
这一周他除了在家收拾，牧场上冬歇期的准备几乎没有进展。  
都怪维吉尔！

晚饭后例行检查谷仓的门栓。格里芬在高地沉积岩堆砌的墙壁凸起处来回蹦跶，一边发出令人头疼的怪叫。等进到谷仓里，它又开始绕着但丁手里的电筒环飞，并在但丁终于不耐烦地抬手扔它前纵翅一跃，降落在犄角旮旯的一根草叉柄上。  
但丁停住手，他跟小鸟在一条对角线上对视。他们只僵持了几秒钟，那支草叉突然不堪重负地倒下，连带着凹墙里两块用来置放农具的隔板。格里芬尖叫着弹起来，翅膀带动起更多的灰尘和麦草。这动静吓坏了圈里的猪和牛，整个谷仓顿时热闹非凡。  
“我明天就腌了你！”但丁冲横梁上的鹦鹉怒吼。  
格里芬迅速从通风口逃出谷仓，留下两根被岩石刮掉的羽毛。但丁在原地等到尘埃落定，才捂着鼻子走过去。这道凹墙隐藏在面粉架下，看上去自维多利亚时代就已被停用，大团灰绿色蛛网挂在崩塌的隔板之间，让人感到呼吸不畅，仿佛鼻腔里都黏上了尘粒。  
但丁停在石墙的凹面前，陷入沉思。  
如果不是格里芬今晚弄塌了这里，他可能这辈子再也不会来收拾它。他或许会在六十岁以后卖掉牧场，连带着谷仓和这个角落，然后搬去迈阿密度过余生。总之，他为数不多的人生计划里早已安排好这个角落：让它被灰尘和碎麦秆掩盖——连带着曾发生的秘密，永远消失在过去、消失在记忆和时间里。  
可惜意外来得太早，现在他离六十岁还有很长距离。

伊娃还在时，她常这样说：“人总是要跟过去的事情和解。没有人例外，但丁。”  
“因为你是圣人，妈妈。”但丁抱抱她，然后骑着四轮摩托去镇上买饲料。那就是他们之间的最后一句话。现在每顿晚饭前他都会亲吻伊娃留下的项链，然后开始回想过去发生的事。  
回忆是但丁生活里必要的构成。他还没到四十岁，但在定期回忆过去这件事上他活像个八十岁的老头。他并不追忆每一个细节，他自动跳开痛苦的部分，反复沉浸在微不足道的日常里。这只是他不愿和解的表象之一。如果他深陷其中难以自拔——比如每年到伊娃去世时那个月，他就转而求助于酒精。  
妈妈，如果你知道十八岁时我们在这干过什么，你还会劝我们和解吗？

但丁从地上捡起一只破橡胶手套包住那支草叉，打开手电筒走出谷仓。他扔掉手套和草叉，并像往常一样锁好门栓。今天不过是平凡的一天——他心意已决，要放弃那块凹墙，忘掉那些破事。至于隔板，以后再说吧！  
他回到屋里，喝了半杯热牛奶，洗澡，然后上床。  
他闭上眼想：睡吧但丁，今天只是平凡的一天，维吉尔至少得等到明天才能来烦你呢。  
这样的想法让他轻松了不少。  
一个小时后但丁红着眼掀开被子从床上跳下来。  
谢谢维吉尔！  
他失眠了。  
室内暖气很足，但丁光脚在地板上来回走动。澡算是白洗了，他浑身发热，汗珠打湿的头发全黏在后颈上，整个头皮都在冒烟。他越发躁动不安，只好脱掉衣服再洗一澡。  
浴室里，一个想法突然顺着冷水流进他的脑子：如果这屋里还有哪里不热，那必然是维吉尔的卧室。但丁从不给空房间开暖气，毕竟他的水电费何时能独立还是个问题。  
这个想法水到渠成，因为维吉尔的床单还是他刚换的呢。那房间在小时候由他俩共享，父母离开后但丁就搬进了主卧。他现在睡在伊娃和斯巴达躺过的床上，试图追溯一点过去的味道。  
为什么不去他曾经的房间睡呢？  
等热情被冷空气蚕食得差不多时，他已经顺理成章地躺在维吉尔的床上。这床比他那张小很多，但被单和枕套都散发出太阳烘烤后温暖香味，他心情大好。加上今天搬运货物和感冒的疲惫感在柔软被窝催动下慢慢冒出苗头，他很快陷入了睡眠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纪念我人生第一次搞黄献给dv

“维吉尔，我听查尔斯说过。”崔西啜了口亚历山大1（英国女士鸡尾酒），皱起眉来：“他是你哥哥？”  
蕾蒂托腮坐在她和但丁之间，敏锐嗅出八卦的味道。  
但丁说：“是啊，我烦人的老哥。你认识他？”  
“他在我们那儿无人不知！查尔斯说一整个法学院的人都想跟他上床，可惜他一直单身。”崔西遗憾地摇了摇头，一口吸掉剩下的奶油。她眯起眼睛，补充道：“不过我听说他早跟蒙德斯在一起了。”  
但丁被酒呛着。  
崔西解释道：“蒙德斯，文理院的院长。放心啦但丁，这只是女孩夜聊的玩笑，大家猜维吉尔只是为院长的推荐信才跟他走那么近的。他们文理院都是这么干的。”  
这时蕾蒂指着酒吧中央的舞台问道：“那是谁？”  
他们一起扭头，看见脱衣舞台上的维吉尔——那绝对是维吉尔。  
崔西说四年级的维吉尔是学院明星学长，但丁闭眼都能想到那个场景。实际上那一年他只在家见过两次维吉尔、且两次都不欢而散。但他肯定那就是四年级的维吉尔。  
维吉尔披着长礼服站在一根钢管边，他垂头整理衣领，然后抬起头来，微微蹙眉，用他惯有的严肃且没什么耐心的模样扫视台下观众。这时突然降落的旋转球灯染乱了维吉尔原本纯净的发色，他抬手捋掉额前短发，彻底露出那双覆盖着浓雾的蓝眼睛。他转动眼珠，锁定吧台前的但丁，一道钢刀瞬间冲破雾霭。  
但丁站起来望回去。他意识到这是兄弟间一场硝烟四起的战争，他必须以应有的姿态迎接。即使他满脸胡茬还只有一件洗得掉色的短袖，但他不能认输。  
维吉尔开始脱衣服。他稍稍昂头使礼服从肩上滑落，然后他弯腰解开长靴上的环扣、褪掉皮裤，依次露出画布般的双腿来。红蓝光线构成的画笔在这双腿上尽情挥洒，渗透出一种别样的情色。这时台下异常高亢的客人接连消失，酒吧里的人越来越少。  
是但丁让他们退出了梦境。  
维吉尔穿着收腰马甲光腿攀上了钢管，他抚过腿根，以漫不经心的态度解开马甲，没有再看但丁一眼。等他从钢管上滑下来时，全身只剩下一件荷叶领的宽大衬衫。他弯腰向但丁探出手，掠过他粗糙的脸颊和喉结，又在但丁想要抓住那只手时一下抽身回到台上，仰头缠上钢管，并不耐烦地说：“快点。”  
但丁走到台下，他以怪异的心理欣赏着十几年前的维吉尔。在同龄人沉迷波姬·小丝、菲比·凯兹和麦当娜时，他的性幻想是维吉尔藏在浴室水雾后的一道背影。他凑近观察，注意到维吉尔的小腿在打颤——他从后颈到臀部绷成佛杜那山峦般起伏的弧线，这个后仰的动作很难维持。  
但丁默默注视着，他没有动。  
“老哥，你这态度可太难得了。”他客观地评价道。  
维吉尔没法回头，他骂了一句蠢货。  
但丁闷笑起来，好奇地伸手摸了下维吉尔缠在钢管上的脚腕，这触感过于真实，不仅刺激到但丁，对维吉尔更是致命的。他一下放松了全身紧绷的肌肉，低声喘息着从钢管上滑落，最后撞进但丁的怀里。  
但丁接住了他。他们一起倒在酒吧地板上。

但丁从身后一把捂住了他的嘴，另一只手生硬地推开他的衬衫。  
他感到慌张、震惊、并带有一丝不可察觉的兴奋。他的胳膊被但丁牢牢夹住，他像平时打架那样奋力挣扎起来，然后兄弟俩在谷仓刚晒过的秸秆堆上翻滚，金黄的碎片溅得到处都是。直到但丁把他摁在一堵凹墙里。  
但丁喘得很快，呼出的热气撞在他裸露的皮肤上，维吉尔能感觉到那股躁动的炙热气息。他眼睛被遮住，只好张嘴质问弟弟又在发什么疯。话未出口，下一秒湿热的触感包裹上他的嘴——但丁亲了他。接下来他像小狗那样胡乱舔着他的下巴和鼻子，不断把滚烫的嘴唇贴上他的脸颊。刚成年的男孩毫无章法，他低喘着撬开维吉尔的嘴，牙齿撞破黏膜，他们俩瞬间都尝到一股腥味——维吉尔恍然大悟：原来这就是但丁对他的爱吗？  
维吉尔没有回应。他含着这团爱陷入迷茫。  
但丁开始慌张，他重复着：“对不起……维吉、我错了……请原谅我吧……”他趴在哥哥身上小声哭起来。维吉尔很快感到胸口那里湿了——但丁的眼泪也是滚烫的，好像一团火球炙烤着他的心脏。  
他抬手摸到但丁的头发，颤抖的脊背和大腿，这时维吉尔想起书上的先贤们：人有可能爱上自己的孪生兄弟吗？如果从未有人提及，那这场斗争中但丁和他一样是蹒跚而行的初学者吗？  
他终于摸到但丁的脸，几年前这张脸还和自己的别无二致，但现在它的弧度逐渐陌生了。  
他眨动眼睛，意识到自己下半身被但丁的阴茎戳起反应了。  
维吉尔从迷茫中醒来，他给了但丁一巴掌，让他停止这种不负责的幼稚哭泣，他不耐烦地说：“快点。”  
但丁显然没有从变故中缓过来，他抽抽鼻子，看维吉尔像拆开一件圣诞礼物那样解开衬衫，露出干净的胸膛，凑到他脸旁。接着他感到潮湿的花瓣轻轻碾过他的嘴唇，钻进他的嘴里，勾住他的舌头缓缓律动。  
这是一个不错的开头。但丁学着吻回去，然后是脖颈、胸肌和小腹。他一路吮吸和舔舐着，这种刺激使维吉尔抑制不住地呻吟，并且越来越放纵。但丁痴迷地埋在他苍白的小腹上试图留下些泛红的痕迹，每吸一下，就有一股高潮前的电流涌动过、不断刺激他下半身的性器。维吉尔感觉自己前面硬得要炸了，他靠着附有苔藓的石墙，颤抖着解开牛仔裤，然后抓着但丁的手握住自己的阴茎——他在混乱中瞟见自己被濡湿的内裤前端。  
但丁用另一只手拽下自己的短裤，他里面也撑起一个明显的弧度。但他没管，而是隔着内裤掐住维吉尔的根部，开始上下撸动。孪生子立刻发出啜泣的悲鸣声，这个动作瞬间抽走了他双腿里的力气，他不得不牢牢搂着但丁的脖子防止自己摔倒。但丁恶意用拇指碾压和抠挖他的环状沟和尿道口，这使他上半身陷入了空虚感中。他下意识地把嘴唇送到但丁面前想获得更多抚慰，然而但丁的回应不仅如此。  
但丁含住他喉部的软骨，迫使他仰头露出整个脖颈，再用犬牙和舌头去啃噬和品味它，像撒娇的犬类那样用头来回蹭着他颌骨；同时，但丁在下半身推掉他的内裤，更直接地用粗糙的掌心去摩擦那根浅色的阴茎。维吉尔终于忍不住小声地哭了，他抽出一只手从身后的置物隔板上摸到瓶给牲畜生产用的润滑油，快感导致的失焦让他甚至看不清那里面还有多少余量。他递给但丁：“求你……”  
他忍不住拉着但丁的手伸向自己的后面。他带着弟弟的手来操自己。这个想法爽得他头皮发麻。他偏着头，不愿意直视但丁湛蓝的下垂眼，他不想知道但丁现在、以后会怎么看自己。  
但丁的手停住了。他低下头舔弄维吉尔的眼窝，他能感到哥哥的眼球在紧张地滚动，这使他的虚荣心得到极大满足。他安慰道：“别怕呀哥哥，我要给你更好的。”  
然后他捉住维吉尔的髂骨把他转过去，半跪在秸秆上来润滑兄长的括约肌。维吉尔紧紧抓着隔板，在舌头碰上去的一瞬间尖叫着射了。腥白的粘液挂在隔板和他的胸上，还没等他从羞耻中恢复过来，身后又传来更加摄人的刺激——但丁的舌头进入肛管后开始模仿性交运动，那截他刚刚才用嘴吻过的舌头时而深入内里，时而打着圈掠过会阴。等他开始用哭腔喊停下时，一个冰凉且细长的尖头突然挤进他的穴道。  
“现在不会很疼了吧？”但丁小心翼翼地挤了点润滑油，便拔出那个瓶口。维吉尔没法回答他，冰凉的液体丝毫没能缓解他身体里的灼热、甚至刺激了空虚感。更糟糕的是，他前面又硬了。  
但丁伸进去两根手指抠挖着，挤进去的黏液被这个动作带出肠道，他有些不知所措，干脆抓着阴茎开始进入。他早就硬得不得了，到现在甚至没怎么碰过自己前面——为服务维吉尔。他只挤进去一个头，维吉尔立刻连眼泪都流不出来了。  
太大了！  
他快裂开了。  
他们一起忍受着这种撕裂的煎熬。幸运的是这过程中但丁误打误撞地发现了他的前列腺高潮点，前段碾过的那个瞬间，一道快感的闪电从尾椎骨刺进维吉尔的大脑皮层，他浑身发抖、连呻吟被情欲浸透。  
但丁开始像安插围栏的打桩机那样狠狠地操弄他，大部分时候是一种机械的碰撞。他好像被操进了凹墙之中，同时忍受着绝大部分肉体上的痛苦和精神上的刺激。但丁的扩张形同虚设，那根十八岁的阴茎顶得他耻骨都要裂了。维吉尔开始庆幸斯巴达和伊娃今天不回家——他弟弟的阴茎好像没有不应期，他的初夜像一个煎蛋那样被摁在墙上操、然后双腿上折肩膀硌在隔板上、再被翻过来操。在抽插中，他仰头望着墙缝里冒出的一小红苔：这是但丁的第一次吗？但丁身边总是有许多漂亮的女孩。但这里，他弟弟有单纯的眼神和意外下流的手段，一边像只牧羊犬那样伸着舌头反复舔弄他的脖子和脸，一边不时冒出几句天真又淫荡的问题。他则更加肮脏：深陷与孪生兄弟肛交的快感中，不愿醒来，更不愿深考那个问题——  
到底是但丁诱惑了他，还是他毒害了但丁？

维吉尔在一身冷汗中坐起，周围漆黑一片。他闭眼适应黑暗的房间，再睁开时发现公寓的家具都已铺好防尘罩。这下他才从梦中惊醒：他很快就要回红墓郡的家了。  
他口干舌燥，下床从厨柜里摸出一个玻璃杯，在水槽里接了点水再回到床上。  
实际上他清楚半夜醒来意味着什么：今天的睡眠时间已经结束，下一次入睡可能在二十四小时以后。  
他现在躺回去只是徒劳的挣扎，但他还是想尝试——至少稍稍挽救一下黑眼圈，毕竟明天就要见到但丁了。他不想让但丁看到这样的自己。


	4. Chapter 4

但丁在高热中摸到床头柜上的茶壶，他胡乱灌了几口又把它塞回去。骨瓷的磕碰声使他很快被吓清醒了。这时他意识到自己正躺在主卧的大床上，稍微坐起身就能看到对面墙上挂画里正冲他微笑的斯巴达和伊娃。  
他迷惑地陷回被褥中，尝试在昨晚和现在的记忆间建立联系。大概有一阵子，他的大脑比宿醉后还空白。于是但丁放弃回忆，他从枕头底下掏出手机准备给维吉尔发条邮件。

维吉尔现在应该正在飞机上，或许他已经提前预约过出租车或者代驾，现在才发一句“我去接你”未免过于做作。但但丁还是要这么干。这是件吃力不讨好的蠢事，但哪怕没接到人白跑一趟，只要能在这件事上压过维吉尔一头，给他老哥带去一点点心理上的不舒适，这就值了。  
他敲出几个字：我会来接你。  
——不够具体，说不定还得多打一次电话折磨自己。  
我会在航站楼门口等你。  
——不行，这太亲密。  
在航站楼出口等我。  
——这话倒像维吉尔说的。  
我在航站楼门口。  
他反复揣摩，只觉得这句最合适不过，于是心满意足地缩在被窝里敲下来。上次他见到维吉尔还是六年前那场葬礼，维吉尔一辈子都在以提前几分钟他出生的优势指责他幼稚，愚蠢，无知，等等等等。但他现在决定既往不咎，成熟地去把维吉尔接回家，让他看看到底谁更幼稚。  
他正要点击发送，门突然被推开了。

维吉尔端着餐盘走进来。  
但丁又迷惑地陷进床里。他隐约记起昨晚混乱的梦境，一种复杂的情感涌上心头，实际上他根本想不起来这梦里具体发生了什么。他从被缝里偷偷瞟向门口，维吉尔竟然还在那里——这到底是不是做梦？  
“你在这干什么？”他话一出口就开始后悔：这问题太蠢了。  
对方说：“我猜你快醒了，下楼热点吃的。”  
但丁试图从床上坐起来，一股无力感从四肢溢出，他费力地靠在床头，脑子里又浮现出一点梦里的片段——重感冒、冷水澡、高烧、开门然后晕倒。  
他终于反应过来：“今天是周日？”  
“对。”  
维吉尔用盛着蛋卷和熏火腿的餐盘代替了茶壶，他皱着眉、有点讥讽地拎起那只壶——但丁几乎能听见他的嘲讽，但最后他只说：“多喝热水，但丁。”  
这个名字被念出时但丁心里又涌起怪异的厌恶。他讨厌维吉尔这种叫法：拖拽着两个短音节，使原本轻快的爆破音变得咬牙切齿，好像发音前已经被舌头来回碾压过无数次。正常人、像蕾蒂和崔西那样，谁会用这种反派般阴阳怪气的发音来呼唤亲人？  
尽管小时候他常常变着法子激怒维吉尔来这么喊他。

但丁在床上陷入两难之中。他情感上根本不想见到维吉尔，但理智上还不得不对照顾他的哥哥说声谢谢。这太矛盾、且狗血了。二十年了！自他发现大学时维吉尔和学院院长蒙德斯混到一起后，他们已经持续冷战整整二十年！这还不包括他俩小时候看不惯对方种种而对立乱斗的日子。斯巴达的孪生子，两颗完全不同的心脏里流淌着相同的血统，世上怎么会有种荒诞的事？  
走廊上传来格里芬的嚎叫，这提醒了但丁自己那些还没吃饭的牲畜、坍塌的边界墙和即将来临的牧场冬歇期。他道谢，迅速吃掉碟子里的东西，甚至没有尝出味道来。然后他下床披上外套，没有理会维吉尔，忍受着高烧尚未退散的眩晕感，只身往谷仓走去。  
鹦鹉快乐地上下翻飞，一边喋喋不休：“但丁，维吉尔回来啦！维吉尔回来啦！你昨天突然摔在地上吓死我了！”  
但丁没有精神也没有力气去扎住它的嘴了。他发现谷仓的门被打开，母牛和小猪正在在食槽里埋头苦吃。牛槽里有麦麸、谷子和玉米粒，但丁从胃部蠕动的形状判断出它们在自己发烧时大概吃得挺饱，甚至有点吃得太饱了。  
这也是维吉尔做的吗？  
但丁从谷仓里搬出装好的水青冈围栏放进拖车，没事找事地在屋外转了两圈，才不情愿地回到屋子里。维吉尔替他照料这个家的事实让他如鲠在喉，而且这事的走向让他摸不着头脑：维吉尔在伦敦待得好好的，干嘛要回红墓郡来？  
好在维吉尔已经离开客厅，他似乎在房间里打字。但丁瘫进沙发里舒了口气：这样最好，适当的距离对他俩有益无害。  
墙上的挂钟显示时近两点。他才吃过维吉尔给的早饭——火腿很咸、蛋卷半生不熟，跟他自己的手艺烂得不相上下。但他全吃完了。他难以想象维吉尔如果不请家政，是怎么靠这种厨艺在老爸伦敦那栋的房子里健康地活到今天的，毕竟他还常有崔西和蕾蒂的外卖接济，而维吉尔完全不是那种会和左右邻居混得很熟、在路边打招呼并在周末交换烘焙点心的人。他回忆着中午维吉尔在卧室的模样——长发十年如一日地梳向脑后（跟老爸一样），皮肤透出石像般的苍白感，浅色的眼珠像两颗塞在眼眶里的无机玻璃球。维吉尔看上去不像一位游走在唐宁街办公间的要员，他冷漠，毫无激情，笑起来永远像在讽刺，他看起来就像《惊情四百年》里的加里·奥德曼——不过是更好看的那种。  
但即便如此，维吉尔罩在套头衫下的身材还是肉眼可见的好——他可能是靠蛋白粉和水煮菜养活自己的，毕竟他的肌群弧度隔着衣服也能看出维持得很漂亮——见鬼！但丁意识到思想逐渐飘向不受控的地方，他弹起来，怒气冲冲地骑着摩托离开了房子。  
这还没到一天呢！

但丁在车上想起几年前在酒吧遇到的美国女友露西，她有一双薄荷绿的眼睛和线条极为优美的嘴唇，亲吻和微笑时右脸的酒窝折出一道优美的沟纹，无时无刻不在散发着迷人的气息。他们俩有时在酒馆楼上的床里做爱，有时在车后草草了事。她是交往时间最久的女友，但丁甚至带她回过一次自己家——在客厅里，他一度以为这就是他最后的爱情和家庭港湾，直到某天他们接吻后，露西亚摘下礼帽，露出一头银白色的头发来。  
“我觉得你那样看上去很酷，所以我染了跟你一样的。”她说完又露出那种馥郁的微笑，但这笑容在但丁眼里却突然变得嘲讽而蔑视——他看见一只恶魔，喘息着撕开露西柔软的皮肤，像一团迅速膨胀的蘑菇云，从她躯体里钻出来，逐渐变大一点，最后顶着犄角在他面前咧开嘴——是维吉尔。  
他没有意识到露西那么像维吉尔。  
后来他们就没怎么见过面了。露西结婚时他还去教堂蹭了杯酒，代价是当着她现任的面被颁发好人卡——那不算什么。但自那以后但丁逐渐减少了约炮的次数，转而依赖亚马逊上的飞机杯和自己坚定的意志。这个过程很复杂，也很艰难。但他所剩不多的那点良心在制止他去祸害别人。

去迈阿密度过余生或许是最好的选择。  
想到这他不由开始可怜起自己来——更难过的是他跑出来时没带防风镜，山坡上的北风刮得他眼中堆满泪水，活像只落魄的、受不公正待遇离家出走的流浪狗。  
但丁只插了几段围栏。他烧还没完全退，晕晕乎乎没法坚持太久。他骑车沿着边界墙检查，塌掉的口都不算太严重，等冬歇上山时正好可以补起来。等标好位置，他在回去的路上又忍不住多绕两圈才进门——适当的距离对他俩都好。  
维吉尔的门还是掩着的，和他走时一样。但丁心里有种说不出的感觉，他转身去谷仓给动物们喂晚饭。一般烦躁不安时，他一向用琐碎掩盖情绪。  
结果他在圈棚里跟维吉尔碰了个正着——  
维吉尔在鸡窝里弯腰捡蛋。  
但丁在后面盯着他，维吉尔屈起一条腿半跪着，垂头在燕麦杆间摸索母鸡藏起来的蛋，那种感觉更强烈了。他好像一瞬间变回十几岁时——但丁第一次意识到自己的目光开始习惯性追随孪生兄弟那会，正是某年某月的此时此地，维吉尔的身影像是从磨砂玻璃后走出来，那头模仿老爸的奇怪背头下额头和颊线连成一道好看的光影，略瘦于但丁的身型突然开始散发青涩的吸引力。他并不丰满的臀肌、不太健康的肤色和讨人厌的脾气全部展现出另一种意味——十几岁的维吉尔对但丁来说像芝士，小时候痛恨的奶制品，有朝一日让他欲罢不能。  
维吉尔同时也还是德古拉，本质上这是同一种人。但现在的维吉尔让人更难以捉摸了。他像降临在夜幕的雾，摸得着却看不清，使周围熟悉的事物全部变得陌生。  
“其实冰箱里还有鸡蛋。”但丁忍不住说出来。  
维吉尔起身转过来，手里握着两颗黏着血丝的蛋。他说：“鸡蛋每天都要收的，保持它的新鲜。”  
他说完离开了。  
这话没错，以前伊娃就是这么对他俩说的，一字不漏。可但丁习惯于吃完冰箱里的再一次捡走所有，他从小就记不住伊娃让他每天捡蛋的任务。现在维吉尔站在对的一方提醒他，卷土重来、再次扰乱他原本的生活计划，这是一种挑衅，还是诱惑？但丁不知道。他这样孤身一人许多年，生活不算快乐但也充实。维吉尔的回归打破了平衡，他害怕自己再次不受控制地跌进维吉尔的迷雾之中。


	5. Chapter 5

4.  
冬歇期迫在眉睫，但丁得搬去山上以方便照看羊群。  
他已经从附近教堂联系好帮忙照看牲口的小孩，现在只须收拾好剩下的必需品就能赶在下雪前上山了。屋子里空空荡荡，只有收拾东西的声音——维吉尔四天前出门了，至今没有回来。他走时没有交代去向和时间，但丁也没问。他们同处一室的微妙平衡仅撑到第二周，那天晚饭时他们因某件小事最终上升到人身攻击，结束了这段难得的和平。  
第二天一早维吉尔空手离开房子，至今没有回家。

但丁最后还是给维吉尔留下张字条，毕竟他要在山上等到新生羊仔学会站立行走才能回来，维吉尔走时似乎没带钥匙。但丁不想让自己像一个小肚鸡肠的幼稚鬼——吵架后故意把孪生兄弟关在门外。他曾经确实那么干过——在维吉尔故意丢掉他藏好的苹果后。  
便条粘在把手上，保证下一个开门的人能顺利找到钥匙。  
他藏好钥匙起身进屋，红土路上传来轿车碾碎石渣的声响。这个时间路上一般没人。但丁转过头去，一辆崭新的沃克斯豪尔SUV朝房子这边驶来。  
这车在他的皮卡边刹住，维吉尔像戴纳魔1（英国魔术师，有两季魔术秀）帽子里的白兔一样从车里走下来，冲他说：“我跟你一起上山。”  
这是典型的维吉尔式对话：多以祈使句开始，辅以嘲讽结束；毫无商量余地，且永远理所当然。他说这话时仿佛之前四天仅仅是去镇上买了点卫生纸那么简单，但丁立刻被点燃了。他冷笑着说：“哦老哥，你在南肯辛顿2（伦敦富人区）待了二十年还记得什么是冬歇期吗？我以为你的血都变成蓝色了呢！”  
那颗摇摇欲坠多年的苹果早已腐烂，现在留给维吉尔的只有这些尖酸的汁液。他说完就准备回到屋里去。关门时背后传来维吉尔的声音：“但丁，那栋房子是父亲留给我们的。它也是斯巴达的过去。”  
但丁又一次被这冷冰冰的声音刺激到，他像被门烫到一样甩开手跳到维吉尔对面，喊道：“是啊，没错！老爸从伦敦搬到红墓郡来，和妈妈在这里成为本地牧民的一份子，这就是他们选择的生活！我留在这里是因为我接受老爸的选择，而你！”他凑到维吉尔脸前，咬牙切齿地问：“既然你在那么多年前抛下妈妈去伦敦继承老爸的高贵遗产，说以自己的选择为荣——你现在还有脸回来？”  
“我在履行斯巴达的义务。你应该很清楚当年他离开唐宁街时饱受非议，父亲的荣誉需要被继承和证明。”维吉尔盯着他。  
“我已经以我所有的能力去尽力了。现在一切结束，我就回家了。”  
“我也是红墓郡牧民的儿子。”  
他说完，退到后备箱那拎出一个沉甸甸的旅行袋，接着绕开但丁朝门口走去。  
但丁被气得无话可说。他盯着维吉尔的背影，突然想起自己留在门上的便签，顿时怒火中烧。他追过去，从后锁住肩膀，把维吉尔压在门廊的柱子上。“你根本没有在乎过我们的感受！妈妈死前还想着见你！”  
“她更爱你，但丁。你在这陪着妈妈，她的人生就够快乐了。”维吉尔没有挣扎，脸上又浮现出讥讽的笑意。  
腐烂的苹果枝被压断。但丁松开手，心脏像被冻住的石头不断下坠，他感到浑身的血液都凝固了。  
“你怎么敢说！”他忍无可忍地给了维吉尔一拳，“那我呢？你在乎过我吗？你考虑过我被丢下的感受吗？”  
问完他就丢失了力气，脑袋瘫进维吉尔的颈弯，四肢像喇叭花藤蔓一样攀着对方。他其实还有一点想哭，好在泪腺及时发挥失常，只能埋在麂皮外套里发出哼哼唧唧的抽气声。太丢脸了，他想：但丁减一分。  
“我回来找你了。”维吉尔陈述道。旅行袋被撞离手，大声砸在地板上——他双用劲想把但丁从身上拽下来，但他弟弟像坨史莱姆那样裹着他，同时还像大多数犬类那样在闹腾完后一个劲地喘气。他有限的人生从没见过这种场面，他也没料到但丁会是这样的反应。他印象里的但丁热情、聒噪且招人喜欢，背地里会在空闲时打扰他，不空闲时计划着怎么打扰他。总之，但丁不是现在这样。  
维吉尔束手无策，他回想起伊娃以前怎么做——捋捋头发，顺顺后背，最后亲一下脑袋。但丁小时候很好哄，一块点心或者一个玩具就能和好如初。但维吉尔手头没有点心，更别提玩具。他竭力回忆着伊娃的样子，搭住但丁的背，然后拍了拍。  
“我恨你。”但丁抬起头来，“你是个混蛋，我们已经毁了。你不该回来的。”  
维吉尔没有回应，他玻璃似的眼珠甚至没有动一下。  
但丁接着说下去：“我们俩之间本来只该有一个，都怪那个该死的受精卵分裂了，现在我们是这个世界上最怪胎的兄弟，我会一直、永远恨你的。”他松开维吉尔，弯腰捡起地板上的旅行袋朝门里走去。推门时，他迅速扯掉握把上的纸条塞进口袋，接着冲维吉尔喊：“混蛋，快点，我还要去山上呢。”  
维吉尔没有动，他在原地重复了一遍：“我要跟你一起上山。”  
他的模样使但丁想起一句狗屁不通的俚语：爱哭的小孩有糖吃。3（原话是咯吱的子弹先上油）记忆里维吉尔永远不会哭，他哥哥的泪腺好像在受精卵分裂时跑到自己身上来——可如果一直这样，自伊娃和斯巴达离开后，谁来给他更多的糖果？没有糖果的小孩会难过吗？他会在深夜里默默哭泣吗？

但丁挪开视线，不耐烦地抬动眉毛：“好吧，好吧，我知道你要上山了。请你快进来吧，如果我们要上山，至少得收拾好你的东西才能走。”


	6. Chapter 6

后山腰羊圈边有半间石头平房。之所以叫半间，得追溯到二战时德国人在本地的狂轰乱炸和但丁年少轻狂的力道。总而言之，自斯巴达把这座小山丘从红墓郡村民手里买下来时，这半间房子就已坚韧不拔地在此地门墙大开、风餐露宿小半个世纪了。  
斯巴达第一次把两个儿子带到这栋历史遗物前时，曾询问他们的看法。  
维吉尔评价道：“‘如此壮观的石墙，被命运摧残；楼房倾颓，巨人的营造归于朽坏。1（翻译《我们英国人——诗歌当中的英国史》）’”  
他念到一半，但丁已经连蹦带跳地从坍塌的墙缝里钻了进去，瞬间整个山谷里都回荡着他的喊声：“这也太酷了吧！”  
于是斯巴达揽着大儿子往废墟那走。随着年纪增长，他注意到维吉尔和但丁如此迥然不同，这或许意味着他未来会有更多种可能，也意味着会遇到更多的坎坷。当维吉尔在房间里读书时，他忍不住跟伊娃嘀咕：“他以后可能成为一个知名作家，拿奖那种。”这时但丁在谷仓前的空地上恶意追赶一只大红尾巴公鸡，伊娃忙着从厨房窗口伸出头呵斥他别吵到哥哥。等但丁消停后，她回头应道：“或许他会有别的可能。我猜看书只是他对你的模仿，因为你小时候经常把他带进书房里坐好几个小时，我都怀疑他被你带傻了。”  
“真的吗？”斯巴达开始心虚，“我小时候都是被逼着看那些书的，我更想跟公鸡玩，可惜我家里只有猎犬。再说，维吉才这么点大，他会是电视上那种早熟的小孩吗？”  
伊娃放下铲子笑起来：“亲爱的，我们俩都是第一次带孩子呢！我也不知道维吉早熟算不算好事，但有一个聪明的哥哥对但丁来说肯定是好事。”  
他们又聊了点兄弟俩小时候的事，这事就这么过去了。此时斯巴达在这破房子前看着维吉尔，心里百感交集——如果维吉尔确实有天赋，那被他抛弃的伦敦是否会为孩子提供更好的资源和生活环境呢？他迷惑了。后来正是在这种不确定中，他选择跟维吉尔、而非但丁透露了一些自己的过去：古老的家族、唐宁街以及失败的斗争。至于不久后维吉尔提前考进伦敦最好的法学院、还有那些斯巴达看不到、伊娃也看不见的、逐渐超出控制的事情，或许都是从这半间屋子开始的。

现在但丁和维吉尔走近这半间靠在山腰上的房子：废墙早年被斯巴达补救过，它现在比原来小了一半。窗户因为漏风敲上一层厚橡木板，唯一入口的房门自十几年前被但丁失手推散架后一直无法正常关拢，它在东风里发出气若游丝的呻吟。  
但丁用钥匙打开门上的锁，弯腰伸头吸了口气，骂道：“见鬼！这里被羊尿毁了。”  
房子里涌出尿、霉和灰尘混合发酵五十年的味道。但丁退到门外大口呼吸着，他看见维吉尔的皱起眉，心里顿时生出一股报复的快感。他咧嘴说：“老哥，这可是你自己要跟上来的。要是伦敦人受不了这个条件，现在回去——”  
“我们把窗户拆开透气。”维吉尔打断他，“不然今晚我们就睡在外面。还有——”他扭头盯着但丁说：“别叫我伦敦人。”  
但丁被噎住了。那扇窗户早该拆了，但过去他嫌麻烦，从来没有考虑过折腾它。  
“好吧，你是哥哥，听你的咯。”他做出投降的手势。  
这一天他们基本只收拾了这间屋子，待产的母羊在十尺之外的羊圈里沸反盈天，夹杂着几只本地特产的交嘴雀的叫声，太阳不到四点就消失在夜幕中。他们窝进睡袋里，很快就睡着了。

之后每天都是安插围栏、修补边界墙、放羊、喂羊、检查母羊的产道，等等。山上远比家里枯燥，但丁甚至开始想念起格里芬——他把鸟和谷仓一同托付给教堂的那个男孩，不知道它现在是不是正在花园里聒噪？他胡思乱想，差点被开水壶烫着，幸好维吉尔及时抓开他的手，用手套拎走了铁皮壶。  
想到这，他又开始头疼。  
以往数十个冬歇期，他一个人在这呆上半个月也不会难受，但自从他前天头脑发热同意维吉尔一起上山的要求，比山下同居更难以忍受的生活就正式开始了。没错，虽然他身边多出一个人，但他和维吉尔除了简短必要的技术交流——毕竟维吉尔快二十年没上过山了，没有任何其他对话。他有满腹废话和牢骚，但又不想在维吉尔面前吐露。因为他们看上去好像和解了，但他清楚那些隔阂和矛盾还横亘在原地，根本从未减少。总的来说，他把这些矛盾且尴尬的氛围归结于上次吵到一半就把头埋进人家怀里太丢人上——他老了，要脸。这些都是心理负担。  
刚刚维吉尔拎着热水和桶去溪边洗澡了。但丁不得不敬佩起他爱干净的程度：这种天气、温度，坚持在室外脱光洗澡，两天一次。  
贝尔·格里尔斯，不过如此。  
晚饭时但丁反复打着腹稿，准备以关切且不失幽默的口吻提起这事打破僵局。他问道：“伦敦冬天的天气怎么样？”  
询问天气永远不会出错，维吉尔咽下速食燕麦，从火堆那一边望向他。“比山上好一点，空气太湿了，下雨的日子很难受。”他半透明的玻璃眼球被火光染上一点橙色，看起来好像在笑：“但丁，伦敦没什么可回忆的，它只是个比红墓郡大一点的城市而已。”  
对话由此终结。但丁只好在石头上百般无聊地啃着勺子。过了会他目光飘动，开始借火光偷偷观察起维吉尔：盛一勺麦片，连勺口一起含进柔软饱满的嘴唇间，再微微伸出舌头舔掉勺柄上多余的碎屑。接着拔出勺子，开始咀嚼食物，他右脸的酒窝随着咬肌律动，像微笑时一样若隐若现；等他仰头喝了口水准备吞咽时，那个凹陷点又消失在鼓起的脸颊上，最后随喉结上下滑动再次出现。维吉尔很快吃完了。  
他的嘴唇呈现出放松时微微张开的状态，像冬天壁炉边的小动物那样地眯起眼睛，抬头问道：“但丁，你一直是单身吗？”  
这怪唐突的。但丁摸不准他在挑衅还是搭讪，但事关男性尊严，他迅速答道：“当然不是。”  
维吉尔笑了。维吉尔肯定是在笑。  
“可你的眼神好像很饥渴，弟弟。”说完他用水壶浇灭火苗，转身朝屋内走去。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞驰——

这句话的作用一直持续到半夜但丁爬起来放水。他在寒风里握住阴茎，忧伤地发现它正在变烫，这过程中他更加悲伤地想起自己已经快一个月没有解放性需求了，镇上最糟糕的单身汉约炮都比他频繁。  
再减一分，但丁。  
他抖了抖自己的兄弟，希望它在深夜里别太兴奋，至少今晚可以表现得像一个月前那样无欲无求——事实上生殖器反应一般不受大脑控制，这也就是为什么有如此多的男科医院——有人想硬不硬，有人想久不久，当然还有但丁目前的情况：晚风刺激着这根叛逆的阴茎，它越来越硬。

好吧。但丁下意识望向身后的房子，它陷在黑暗中悄然无声——维吉尔肯定睡着了。  
这个认知诱惑着他伸手握住自己的下半身——那个瞬间好像神枪手摸到自己百发百中的左轮手枪，他的手指划过枪柄的纹路，熟悉的触感爽得他在冷风里打了个颤。  
但丁低喘着、快速解决掉这点微妙的生理需求，毕竟光着屁股杵在山坡上对着一簇榆茯苓发泄多少让他有点心理不适。他用牛仔裤边蹭掉沾手上的精液，提着裤子往回走——  
维吉尔在门口。

有那么一秒，但丁几乎以为刚刚就是自己这辈子最后一次能硬起来的机会。他心脏差点都吓吐出来了：维吉尔什么时候站在那的？  
维吉尔没有说话，他从黑暗中走出来，苍白的皮肤在夜晚的光线下泛起石雕般的光，眼睛陷进阴影里，只有嘴唇还保留一丝血色——但丁又想起晚饭时候维吉尔咀嚼和吞咽的模样，他的嘴看起来比十八岁时更加丰满诱人。  
等他回过神来，维吉尔已站在他面前。但丁心里浮起不好的预感，只觉得下身一紧——维吉尔突然握住并套弄起他刚刚才软下去的阴茎，浅色的眼里闪过似笑非笑的光。  
但丁像被电到一样颤抖取起来，浑身血液都朝一个地方流去。他挣扎着推开维吉尔试图向后退，对方则以另一条胳膊卡住他的腰，手指同时划过马眼——但丁一下僵住，他重心不稳侧身倒在草上，维吉尔松开手顺势而下骑住他，双腿用力夹紧他的髋骨，推开他胸前的毛衣低头含住他的乳头。  
“你疯了吗！”但丁的胸口被冷空气和湿热的口腔同时包围，他头皮发麻，用力推动趴在胸口的维吉尔。  
维吉尔又扭头含住他伸过去的手指，舌尖来回滑过指腹，但丁开始怀疑自己是不是又在做梦：维吉尔变成一只安哥拉猫来催他快养只猫，实际上他还躺在睡袋里呢。但维吉尔推倒他的痛觉和八爪鱼一样黏着他的触感太过真实，他又觉得这不像梦。

“你那里是一次性的吗，但丁？”维吉尔吐出他的手指，露出不耐烦的神情。他嘴唇上沾着亮闪闪的水光，仿佛在诱惑但丁前功尽弃、爆发出原始冲动来吮吸和撕咬它。  
“不。”但丁一把捉住对方的双手，他察觉到维吉尔抵在自己耻骨上的阴茎正在变硬，这无疑坚定了他的决心：但丁不在乎是不是梦，他就要这么干——他猛地坐起身压近维吉尔：“如果你需要的话，它二十四小时待业呢。维吉尔，让我来把话说清楚——如果你还想要毁了我、拉着我一起堕落、或者再干点别的坏事之类的，我都会陪着你，因为我永远都还有那么一点爱你。但你既然回来了，最好就给我乖乖呆着，别想一声不吭地跑掉。如果这种事情再来一次，哥哥，我就崩断你的腿把你锁在谷仓里，每天想怎么上就怎么上你——”说完他掐着维吉尔的脖子摁倒他，用力捏住下颌迫使对方张开嘴继续含住那几根手指。

现在一转攻势，维吉尔被但丁捉着手骑在身下，常含嘲讽和冷漠的眼神因窒息的痛苦变得迷茫。但丁满意地玩起他的嘴来。他仔细摸过维吉尔的牙齿和上颚，挤压和夹弄舌头，再掏出手指用唾液涂抹维吉尔的嘴唇。不久维吉尔就因长时间无法闭合的酸痛下意识张开嘴，像打完麻醉的猫咪一样不受控地吐着舌头。这场面很有冲劲，但丁拍了拍他的脸想看看他会不会自己收回去，结果维吉尔转着眼珠让嘴张得更开了，他的舌头空虚难耐地舔弄着嘴唇，喉咙里飘出不满的咕噜声。  
但丁俯下身含住那条舌头，伸手解开维吉尔的裤子，他摸到那条内裤已经湿了——仅仅是玩一下嘴就让维吉尔下面流出这么多水来！他心里有点复杂，干脆放开维吉尔坐起来。  
被留在地上的人慢慢地蜷起来，肌肉紧起的长腿叠在一起，溢出细微的呜鸣。但丁凑到他脸旁，摸过他的眼纹、抬头纹、和常年皱眉形成的纹路，心里突然升起一点不平衡来。他嘟囔道：“啊，老哥，你看上去比我年轻多了。”  
他不知道维吉尔听见没有，但他听见哥哥的喘息，突然心软了。可能这是人上年纪之后难以避免的通病：容易心软，同时鸡巴也容易硬。毕竟维吉尔还在等着他呢！高地苔藓多脏呀，而维吉尔这么爱干净的人却不得不在全是细菌的地上夹着腿来自慰。想到这，他立刻弯腰捞起维吉尔朝屋内走去。  
“你硬了。”维吉尔贴上他的脸和胡茬，他隔着裤子捏了捏那根阴茎。但丁没吱声，他把维吉尔放在床板上，快速脱掉自己的衣服。

“我得喂饱你呀，老哥。”他咧嘴笑起来，握住维吉尔的下巴，把阴茎贴了上去。“麻烦让它再硬一点吧。”  
维吉尔垂下眼，听话地捧起那根深色的阴茎，嘴唇滑过一根根筋脉，最后在头部停下，张开嘴让它滑进自己的喉咙。这根仅在半勃起状的屌已经很难吞咽了：他的上颚紧紧挤压着茎身，舌根被撑得不住地颤抖，没过一会他只好喘息着吐出龟头，转而伸出舌头开始贪婪地舔舐这根屌。它比他记忆里粗了不少，色泽诱人，散发出腥热的气息，十分美味。可但丁一直故意用这根东西在在他脸上乱戳，他只好用两只手捉着才能像吃雪糕一样享用它——本来有一只手可以在身后给自己扩张的。  
口水把整根阴茎都弄湿了，这样它变得滑腻，很难抓住。维吉尔有点为难地松开手，可但丁冷笑着俯视他，他只好塌下腰，从更垂直的方向张嘴含住茎头，借助重力让它挤进嗓子里。他刚刚吃进去一点，但丁就开始在他嘴里撞起来。过于激烈的口交带来的窒息感刺激着泪腺，他的眼角溢出血丝，双眼立刻湿润起来。前面也涨得厉害，但抖动的胳膊没法很好地照顾到自己的阴茎——维吉尔已经很多年没法直接靠手淫获得快感，他的身体完全习惯和依赖着后入高潮，他快被憋坏了。  
但丁最后没有射出来。他只在维吉尔的嘴里抽插了一会就自己拔出来，然后跪下来饶有兴致地捏起维吉尔的阴茎，用拇指堵住不断溢出黏液的尿道口。他俯身含住维吉尔的嘴，用力舔弄着舌头和口腔内壁，攫取着维吉尔肺里的氧气。等维吉尔因上下窒息而颤抖起来时，他才恍然大悟般地松开两端，开心地问道：“我的味道好吃吗，维吉？”  
维吉尔眼角滑下一滴泪珠，他想把整只手都塞进后面来完成高潮，可是但丁压着他的胳膊，还折磨着他的马眼，甚至没有射进他嘴里——这难免让人感到一点挫败。他在高热中迷迷糊糊地想：刚刚在地上说的是什么呢？

但丁没有等到理想的回答，他有点生气地推倒对方，恶意用手指刮下维吉尔阴茎上的体液塞进肛门里——没有任何先兆、直接用手指戳进去。  
剧痛和爽同时交织着袭击了维吉尔。他仰头发出短促的尖叫声，精液贴着小腹射在他的胸口和下巴上，黑暗中他甚至能想象出它喷射的弧线。但丁惊叹着，贴上哥哥的脸颊，他凑到维吉尔耳边低声问道：“他们在唐宁街办公室里也是这么用手指把你插射的吗？”  
他没等维吉尔做出回应——他其实也不太想听见任何回答，就握住自己的阴茎抵上那个洞，直接塞进去。洞口很湿，括约肌柔软的不像话——他猜那里的颜色一定很美，可惜窗口落下的光不足以照亮这点细节，但丁惋惜地在他俩连接处摸了一圈，就开始大幅度的操弄维吉尔。  
这个躺着的体位进入程度有限，但丁不得不提起维吉尔腿搭在自己肩上，俯下身以深入肠道。他有两次滑着前列腺撞过，维吉尔立刻爽得整个人都绷紧了。他伸长腿勾住但丁的脖子，催促他弯下腰来亲吻和抚慰自己，但丁却一头埋进他的胸里，用手指和牙齿轮流折磨起他的乳头。  
维吉尔被揪咬得浑身发软，内腔却夹得越来越用力。他歪倒在小腹上的阳具在但丁又一次撞过高潮点时涌出一股液体，但丁也掏出自己的阴茎，撸动两下释放出来——射在维吉尔脸上。滚烫的体液喷射在他脸上，熟悉的触感让他忍不住伸出舌头舔了两口。这是那种健康的精液，很好吃。他在迷糊中有点惋惜地嘀咕着：“我还想吃。”然后下意识用手指蘸着嗦起来。  
他舒服地眯起眼，终于完全脱掉冷静的面具，露出一股懵懂而淫荡的迷醉感。但丁凑着窗口落进的月光盯着这张脸，忍不住拔出他的手指，用力碾压过他的嘴唇和舌头。维吉尔忘情地享受弟弟粗暴的亲吻。等不应期一过，但丁立刻拍着脸让他转过去，并把那根马屌贴上他的臀部。  
可但丁没有继续下去，他放任阴茎胡乱戳在维吉尔的括约肌周围，双手则抚摸过他凹陷的脊椎——那里有一条从颈后延伸到臀缝里的纹身，现在的光线很难看清具体是什么，但它像童话书插图里的龙尾巴，覆盖着菱形的鳞甲和倒刺，最后锥状的尖端深深嵌入但丁正要进去的地方。这纹身看着有点年头，但在维吉尔惨白的背上显得格外色欲。但丁忍不住低头舔了舔它，然后迅速进入了第二轮操干。  
“这是蒙德斯给你纹的吗？”他在抽插中贴近维吉尔的颈弯，吻着那个纹身问道。  
维吉尔被冷落的嘴欲求不满，他扭头想要更多的亲吻，可但丁故意躲着他，缠着他要要纹身的来历。他双眼禽泪、声音因不断喘息而变得破碎：“但丁、少……说废——啊！”  
但丁高速顶撞着他的前列腺，听到这话颇为失望地停住了。“我不在乎别的男人。”他退出来，狠狠扇了一下维吉尔的屁股，全然不顾对方被突如其来的空虚感折磨出一脸的泪水。“好啦，维吉，既然你不愿说，那就接受一点惩罚得了。”他开玩笑似的埋怨着，连续大力抽打维吉尔并不饱满的臀部，直到他看见维吉尔痉挛似抽搐着的前端又吐着体液立起来，他才满意地把屌又塞回去，继续像打桩机一样耸动腰胯。  
他不再很照顾维吉尔的感受，因为他已经明白哥哥好像无论被怎样过分对待都能从中获得快感，大声淫叫不止。但丁只需要不断深入：卵蛋一起撞上会阴，拔出茎身只埋入头，再凶狠地完全进去——重复着简单的活塞运动。他的手环过维吉尔的腰去拨弄那根同样颇为狰狞、不断吐着清液的阴茎，另一只手扳过维吉尔的下巴同他接吻、撕扯嘴唇、吮吸唾液和强奸他的舌头。维吉尔如此倔强、一意孤行、总爱跟他反着来——他真想吃掉维吉尔。

吃掉他！这样就不再担心维吉尔离开！他们会永远成为一体，一同呼吸、一同死亡、一同被埋进土里。吃掉他！吞咽维吉尔的血液和肌肉残块，把维吉尔一块块吃下去、藏进胃里。他知道现在的维吉尔不会反抗。这个想法让他硬得发痛。他痴迷地埋在维吉尔的肩膀上，一口咬下去——  
维吉尔颤抖着，浑身肌肉都紧绷凸起。他如预想中一样没有挣扎，仅仅像濒死之人揪住浮木般抓住但丁的手臂，发出无助的喘息声。但丁感受着牙齿被肌肉阻断的感觉，舔拭掉涌出的鲜血，他快到了。他不断冲撞着维吉尔最深处的软肉，发出嘶哑的低吼，最后一滴不漏全部射进哥哥的内腔。他的手似乎能感觉到精液喷出时的维吉尔胃部的抽动，于是他松开手，他们一起倒在睡袋上。  
现在小屋里弥漫着泥土、腐木、冷空气、血腥和精液靡乱的味道，维吉尔最后射出一点稀薄的精液，下意识抱住身上的脑袋。他在迷糊中听见一句“我恨你”，或许是但丁说的，或许是他的幻觉。

他们睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄迫害文学

但丁被一股湿热的触感舔醒。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己裹在外套和睡袋之间，一只昨天出生的小羊趴在床板上一个劲地舔他露在外面的胳膊。  
这只羊该吃奶了。他伸手抱起它，滚下床冲出房子——维吉尔又不见了。  
但丁饥肠辘辘，同时胃里窜起一股无名之火。他怒气冲冲、光着上身往羊圈走去，试图找只有奶的母羊来喂饱那只被维吉尔遗忘在屋里的羊仔。  
他爬进围栏，挨个检查乳头足够肿胀的母羊。突然，维吉尔的声音从不远处飘来：“但丁，它快不行了。”  
但丁立刻夹起小羊从围栏里翻出来循声找去，维吉尔在地上用毛巾包裹着什么。他瞟一眼便意识到维吉尔身上套的是自己那件旧毛衣，后腰的破洞里闪烁着苍白的皮肤。

“怎么？”但丁扫过地上的手套和酒精瓶，立刻明白这里发生过什么。维吉尔抱着那只刚刚从难产里拯救下来的羊羔，他抬头，声音里罕见地带上一点无措感：“胎衣被它咽进嗓子了。”  
但丁接过那团毛巾，这只羊羔的眼睛还没有睁开，呼吸几近停止。但丁掀开毛巾，发现它的右前蹄扭成一个僵硬的姿势——他迅速望向维吉尔，那张熟悉的脸上依旧不带什么感情，但丁却能想象出他给母羊接生时手忙脚乱的模样，他几乎能肯定维吉尔不知道自己扭断了新生儿的一条腿，但丁甚至想笑出来、借此嘲讽他老哥。但最后他忍住，说：“帮我拿点热水来。”  
维吉尔听话地离开了。但丁半跪下来戴上脱在草堆里的手套，抹掉小羊嘴边剩余的胎衣，小心翼翼地捏开嘴探进两只手指——刚出生的羊仔喉咙里又热又软，好像用点劲就会撑破一样。他缓缓往气管摸索，大拇指压在小羊还不会动的舌苔上来控制力度。他几乎就要够到那团黏膜，但它瞬间又从橡胶手套上打着滑往里陷了一点。小羊在他腿上虚弱地抖动一下，马上就要咽气了。  
但丁忍不住骂起来。他只好快速掏出手脱掉那倒霉的手套，光手重来一次。再次进入小羊喉咙时，哺乳动物温暖的体温和柔软的内腔紧紧包裹着他的手，几乎没有空气流动的感觉，这催促着他尽可能快的捅开气管，用指尖勾住那团黏膜，顺着管壁往外拖拽——维吉尔回来了。  
那一小块化成黏液的胎衣被但丁甩在草上，他吐着气从壶里往手里倒了捧温水搓洗羊羔，它胸口的起伏逐渐变得明显起来，最后甚至伸展着四肢试图从毛巾里爬出去。  
冷空气随着小羊的恢复渐渐包围上来，但丁迟钝地打了个寒颤，他看向维吉尔，对方正蹲在一只涨奶的母羊身下挤奶，似乎在有意识地回避这里。但丁从他的背影里看出一点手足无措的情绪。

“维吉尔，我们得养它。”但丁把先前从屋子里带来的那只羊羔放到刚刚生产完的母羊身边，再弯腰捡起水壶和毛巾里的小羊。“它腿瘸了，我们这几天得先养着它，想办法看看它的腿。”  
他自然而然地说出两个“我们”来。维吉尔举着奶瓶站起来，他周身那股不知所措的情绪更强烈了。  
“我们一起养这只羊吗？”他重复道。  
这时但丁想起斯巴达那个尘封于记忆和痛苦中的提议——一起养只羊吧，但丁。在十八岁以前，在他们还是四口之家，在但丁还会趁早挤进浴室来多看几眼还没穿衣服的维吉尔时，他确实期待、憧憬、幻想过这件事。但后来一切都变了。他和维吉尔逐渐变得无法共存，即使“在一起养羊”虽迟却到，但这改变不了任何已经发生的事实。  
“我们现在住在一起。不管谁来养它都得跟我们在一起。”这解释听上去毫无头绪甚至有点牵强。但丁怀疑自己已经被冻晕了。  
但维吉尔似乎对此并无异议。他给奶瓶拧上奶嘴，顺从地接过小羊开始喂奶。刚出生的小羊只需要几滴母乳，但丁很快又抱过小羊，贴在胸口。  
“我们晚上给它起个名字。”他丢下这句话，快速回屋了。

白天对但丁来说更加难熬。他蹲在水边搓洗内裤时，脑子里控制不住地想起昨晚的事情。有关维吉尔的身体、他脊梁上奇怪的纹身和他诱人的气息，它们引发但丁一系列的回忆和联想，他又想起维吉尔执意上山的场景，这些最后都汇成那个盘踞多日的问题：维吉尔到底为什么回来？  
维吉尔到底把他当成什么？  
他忍不住把两个最不可能的猜想联系起来。溪里流淌着山上刚融的雪水，像无数根钢针一样刺着他的手，似乎想借寒冷来使他清醒。  
如果他在斯巴达去世时想办法留下维吉尔，他们没有分开，维吉尔没有遇见蒙德斯、也没有被那个人渣利用和诱奸，他们之间还会是这样吗？是蒙德斯把大学时期的维吉尔带向无尽的毁灭之中，把他变成那些伦敦政客下流龌龊丑闻中的一员。但丁深信不疑——他这辈子最不会后悔的事就是飞去伦敦痛揍蒙德斯。而然十八岁时谷仓的过往又在提醒着他：他压根没比蒙德斯好到哪去，他也是维吉尔的加害者之一——这是无解的。维吉尔留下同样会和但丁滚进无限的深渊，维吉尔是不会妥协的人，他们之间生出任何正常兄弟都不该有的感情。存在本身即是矛盾，出生即是毁灭。  
他在水里洗完两条内裤，十分指头全部像半数的红萝卜一样肿起来。但丁哆嗦着摩擦双手试图生热，他脑海里无数种复杂的情感扭作一团，相互撕打，其中名为“维吉尔为什么回来”的那个却只能蹲在角落里瑟瑟发抖、不敢动弹。

这天晚上他们没有面对面坐着，而是靠近一点——围着那只瘸腿小羊。它乳白色的卷毛已经干了，全部蓬松着，其间有奥利奥碎似的斑块。新生儿的黑眼睛上覆有一层天蓝色的薄膜，跳动的火光让它熠熠生辉。这只羊崽刚刚喝完奶，嘴角像所有会微笑的小羊一样弯着，多么快乐，它还不知道自己被接生的人拧断了一只脚呢！  
但丁心情复杂，他喝掉自己麦片粥，问：“你想叫它什么？”  
维吉尔舔了舔嘴唇，没有回应。但丁意识到他在紧张，维吉尔小时候一紧张就会这样。但丁只好凑过去摸摸羊崽，他突然反应过来给羊起名这事有点滑稽，转而说：“如果你不想起也没关——”  
“尼禄。”  
“尼禄？”但丁拆开一袋速溶咖啡，他把煮开的羊奶倒进纸杯，撒上砂糖。这名字很耳熟，他确定自己最近在哪儿见过——6台的历史剧或者纪录片什么的，但他一下想不起来。  
维吉尔说：“我在冰箱的便签上看到的。”  
这下但丁记起了尼禄到底是谁。他搅动着咖啡解释道：“那是教堂来帮忙看谷仓的小孩……蕾蒂给我的号码，据说很能干。我还没见过他呢。”  
维吉尔把小羊抱到腿上，评价道：“很好听。”  
他接着用勺子吃东西，每口只含一点，这时但丁发现他的嘴唇有点肿——鉴于昨晚的情况有目共睹，这红肿的原因多半只有一个。一股尴尬感瞬间笼罩了但丁，他坐回石头上，决定睡前尽量不再说话。  
现在气氛又重新变回前两天尴尬且安静的模样，激情一炮完全没有起到烂俗爱情片里心回意转和破镜重圆的效果。但丁胡思乱想，不小心咽下一口滚烫的咖啡。嗓子和舌苔都被烫得发麻，他仰着脑袋费了好大劲才憋住眼泪——在维吉尔面前突然哭出来未免太丢人。  
他憋着，消化着喉咙里酸涩的苦味，直到眼泪慢慢消失才低下头。这时他瞟见维吉尔端坐着，腿边摆着已经吃完的简易餐具，好像他们刚刚不仅给尼禄起名，还结束了一场位于威斯敏斯特的双边会谈。目光向下移动——他俩之间的空地上摆着维吉尔的水杯，里面空空如也。  
但丁盯着它，他暗中较劲，好像故意跟它过不去。等他再抬起头，维吉尔正盯着他手里的纸杯，注意到但丁发现他后立刻转移了视线。  
但丁终于回味出点意思来。他摸起地上的杯子，倒进一半咖啡再放回地面。不出所料，维吉尔快速取走杯子捧在手里，低声道了谢。  
这时尼禄从维吉尔腿上站起来，它从膝盖向下探着脑袋，不太敢直接跳下去。维吉尔不动声色，把它放到石头上，于是尼禄磕磕绊绊地爬到地上，开始用三只脚在高地苔藓上来回蹦跶。  
但丁也饶有兴致地瞧着尼禄。它比别的瘸腿小羊更活泼，这意味着它能够保持足够的运动，肉质会更有营养，今年圣诞节或许就可以吃到烤——  
“它的腿还能好吗？”维吉尔打断他的幻想。  
“大概不能，但影响应该不会很大。等它稍微再大一点、断了奶就能回羊圈里了。”但丁解释道。  
维吉尔看上去有点失望。但丁很能理解这种心情，他以前不小心踩到狗尾巴都会内疚（扔格里芬当然除外），更别提折断一只刚出生小羊的腿啦。他心里蠢蠢欲动，想要说点什么来让这事过去。  
尼禄也好像理解维吉尔似的趴上他的裤子。它眨着眼睛傻笑着，无忧无虑地叫唤着，根本不知道自己面临着怎样的未来。但丁怜爱地盯着它，这是多可爱和聪明的孩子呀。他还能想起维吉尔以前念过的诗：小羊羔，你让所有的山谷都开心（威廉布莱克作）。他感觉维吉尔几乎就要伸手抱住尼禄了。

“可是我想吃它。”  
维吉尔再次打断他的幻想。


	9. Chapter 9

尼禄暂时逃过一劫。

中午但丁扛着剩下的饲料回来时锅里正滚着开水，小屋前飘起袅袅热气，他揣着一丝兴奋问道：“你要烧什么？”  
这话脱口而出。维吉尔转身从地上站起来，微微让开点，露出一只趴着的小羊来。他言简意赅地解释了一遍：“羊。”  
但丁立刻下意识往门口退去，他问：“这是尼禄？”  
维吉尔望向他的方向，眉间那道不耐烦的皱纹又隆起来：“这是西南圈里母羊生的那只，我挤奶的时候它已经这样了。”他说完，和但丁不约而同低下头：那只可怜兮兮的羊羔浑身的毛黏在一起——可见羊妈妈一直没有放弃拯救、想要舔醒它；而它后腿上还有明显被捏过的痕迹。显然是维吉尔拎回来时留下的。

但丁心里生出一点古怪的庆幸感——尼禄竟然逃过一劫。

他想到这，进屋从临时搭建的圈里抱出尼禄。他这样走到维吉尔身边，再把尼禄放到石头上。  
维吉尔立刻警觉地伸向那具尸体，而但丁凭借着数十年酒馆赌博的抓骰手速略胜一筹。他低头瞄到维吉尔捏紧的拳头，立刻又松手放开小羊，咧嘴解释着：“我这是替尼禄着想，等一下就好。”他抬起胳膊绕到维吉尔另一只拿着军刀的手上，抓住那截手腕，微微用劲，刀便掉下来，落在他空出来的手里。维吉尔眯起眼睛，闪出意味不明的光，呼吸声逐渐加重，显然被他惹到了。  
但丁快速掏出军刀，像切土豆一样轻松去掉四只蹄子，横倒刀刃，在腹部和脖子上各划一圈，手沿着边缘探入，连毛褪下整层羊皮。他把羊肉和军刀递还给维吉尔，脸上挤出做作的笑容。接着他抖干手上的羊毛，从事先隔开的洞口套进尼禄的头和脚上。他做着这些事时，忍不住瞄向维吉尔——他老哥没有多看尼禄一眼，忙着用刀处理羊肉呢！

但丁只好推着穿上新外套的尼禄，催它往维吉尔面前去。羊崽听话地往前蹦了两步，于是维吉尔视野里出现一只圆滚滚的小羊。他停下割肉的动作，盯着这孩子——  
“我猜老爸没教过你这个吧？”但丁问道，语调微微上扬。  
维吉尔望向但丁，他弟弟的下巴上支楞着几天没修理的胡茬，红墓郡日积月累的皱纹被撑起的肌肉挤得无处可去，全部和他蠢得要命的笑容一起堆在脸上。这使他想起小时候的但丁，无论学会什么都要来找他炫耀一下——浪费时间、毫无意义，有时还会把泥土或者其他什么难以清除的污渍留在他书上。  
那时候但丁不到十四，现在他快四十了，好像永远都是这副没心没肺的样子。那两个熟悉的字眼在维吉尔嘴里酝酿发酵，迫不及待地想要冲但丁奔去，但他最后忍住了——过往的二十年已经飞逝，而更之前的二十年又大多白白虚度。一座被水流割裂的山脉只会被时间的长河侵蚀得越来越远，事实是，分开后他们俩都活得一塌糊涂，如果非要在俩人里选出一个“蠢货”，那个人不会是但丁。

但丁没有等到最后的回应，他抖抖眉毛，抱着尼禄起身离开，往羊圈去找那只丢掉孩子的母羊。  
他就快放弃这种努力了。没有人能搞定维吉尔，他一直在回避这事。但丁从小就有种怪异的攀比心理：当别人故意刁难维吉尔时，他就要想尽办法再让他难堪一次——潜意识是这样告诉他的：如果自己搞不定维吉尔，那么就没有人能。但丁常告诉自己这想法荒诞可笑，但同时还是数十年坚信并践行着这个原则。  
现在维吉尔回来了，轮到实践来检验自信，于是那些被掩藏起来的怀疑又浮上水面——是否有人能真正理解维吉尔呢？如果存在这样的人，且不是他，这是否就解释了维吉尔对他所有敌意和不满呢？倘若维吉尔选择那样的人，那他们之间又算什么呢？

尴尬的气氛死灰复燃，但丁选择逃去羊圈。他把尼禄放进那只母羊身下，羊崽立刻伸头吸起奶来。母羊闻到尼禄身上皮毛熟悉的味道，把尼禄当成自己刚刚失去的孩子，轻轻舔拭着它。  
但丁在圈里绕了两圈，不想回去。他手足无措，闲得发慌，沿着围栏往槽里添燕麦杆，走回来时再挨个检查小羊的呼吸。直到尼禄喝完奶趴在围栏上冲他叫唤，他才不得不往半间房子那走——从早上到现在只吃过他一点面包干，饥肠辘辘，又渴又累，但羊圈里臭烘烘且温暖的环境能放松神经，缓解压力——他一想到维吉尔那样，额角就砰砰直跳，恨不得跟他打一架来解决所有问题。  
他在路上磨蹭，直到风把羊肉的香味带来。他从房子后边绕回去，望见维吉尔依旧端坐在石头边，微微仰头，做出吞咽的动作——他在吃药。  
但丁眉间挤出一条皱纹：维吉尔在吃药。他咽得很快，似乎是听见但丁的脚步声，也可能是已经养成干吞药片的习惯。他把药片收回内衬口袋里，从锅里倒出一点汤，那缕热气迅速被冷风撕碎、无影无踪。维吉尔捧起杯子尝了口，失血的嘴唇被烫到，染上一种不健康的蔷薇花色。

但丁夹着尼禄走过去：“这是什么？”  
“帕罗西汀。”维吉尔说。  
这话等于没有解释。但丁除了知道蕾蒂来月经会吃阿司匹林，对其他药物一窍不通；而且山上没有信号，手机和维基都派不上用场。他端起自己的餐杯坐在维吉尔对面，陈述道：“你看上去不太健康。”

维吉尔没有否认，但也没有继续接话。但丁只好习以为常地低头喝汤。他只咽下一口就蹦起来：“你没放盐？”  
维吉尔停止咀嚼，他微微睁大眼睛，解释道：“我没有…….”  
但丁转身进屋，几秒后他提着背包走出来。  
“盐和胡椒在这里，酒吧那种便携袋，没有多少，你下次可以从这拿。”但丁说着撕开一条，把颗粒倒进汤里，白色晶体很快消失在浅褐色的液体中，维吉尔望着他的杯子，下意识舔了舔舌头。  
但丁立刻把纸袋递过去，那种没人比他更懂维吉尔的心理又开始作祟。他心情变好，把胡椒粉撒在一截羊腿上，继续问道：“你生病了？”

“躁郁症。”维吉尔笑起来，他似乎很享受但丁的反应，右脸上陷出一条酒窝形成的弧线。  
但丁压着眉看他，等他继续说下去。  
“前年某一天，我在办公室里，很热、好像以前暑假在谷场上晒了一中午太阳，浑身是汗。我不知道去哪才能凉下来，就脱掉衣服，一路朝小饭厅走去。首相和他的顾问正在在吃早饭，他们把我带进国宴厅，问了一些问题，我听不清楚——我凑近汤米想要听清他说什么。”  
但丁握紧拳头，他低声骂了两句，似乎已经猜到即将发生的事情。  
维吉尔笑容更深了，接着讲述：“他可能在说我像个婊子、或者之类的话，汤米在伊顿毕业，很少说出那样的话，但他对我总是忍不住。首相则一言不发，只是微笑，他让我坐在布莱尔最喜欢的那张椅子上，问我为什么不穿衣服。”  
“为什么？因为办公室里很热。他又问餐厅里还热吗，这我也说不准——汤米一直跪在地上舔我，我分不清背上是汗还是他的口水，我只是很难受，想要快点出汗。他们没法理解，于是在国宴厅的那张长桌上操我。被撞碎的餐碟算在我头上，被夹坏的汤勺也一样，我的薪水赔不起这些东西，汤米就开始用壁挂上的皮鞭抽我。首相说，多去他办公室，可以帮我解决这些问题。所以我就去了。”他停下来，微微调整坐姿，突然间整个人像一团雾气散开般放松下来。  
“我从那回自己办公室时也没有穿衣服，不久就有人把那些照片寄到汤米那里，他们可能费了点力气才处理好这些事，总之那段时间我经常被叫去首相办公室，甚至得带两套衣服上班。这一直持续到我停药、在议会上症状复发，被威斯敏斯特的记者拍下来——那几个月议会正在风口浪尖，受不起这种风波，所以我申请三个月的假期来治疗。你还有什么想知道的吗？”  
但丁说不出话。羊肉汤似乎快烧干了，但他俩谁都没去管。维吉尔看起来很亢奋，他不确定这是不是躁郁症的反应之一，但维吉尔以前绝对不会一口气说这么多话还不骂他。想到这但丁心情复杂，他不愿接受这个让维吉尔回家的理由——维吉尔被伦敦弄得名誉扫地，最后还遍体鳞伤——但丁痛恨一切疾病，伊娃就是被癌症带走的；虽然他厌恶维吉尔做出的选择，但他更痛恨那些给维吉尔带去伤害的混球、伦敦那些做作的伪君子。

但丁深呼吸，试着转移注意力来消化愤怒。他浇灭火堆，拯救所剩不多的肉汤，然后把尼禄推到维吉尔面前，展示那件外套：“我猜老爸没教你这个吧？”  
维吉尔向下转动眼珠，盯住尼禄，嘴唇动了两下，似乎想要说话。现在但丁可以确定这是药物反应：维吉尔好像一摊融化的棉花糖，散发热气的同时还冒出几颗泡泡；如果不是石头挡着，他可能随时会从对面流下来，滑过火堆，淌到但丁的鞋和腿上；他伸手揉动羊崽的头，发出破碎的喘息声，好像肺里也冒出许多黏糊糊的糖液，没法正常呼吸。  
情况看着不妙，但丁起身靠近以防他倒下。维吉尔立刻松开尼禄冲他轻蔑一笑：“躁郁症不会致命。”他收起腿慢慢从地上站起来，摇晃着往屋里走去。

肌肉隆起的冲动刺激着但丁的脸颊，他收锅时忍不住无声地笑起来。这就是成年后的维吉尔——他不会接受生活中的善意，他为达目的可以不择手段，他活该一辈子都惨兮兮的。不过既然维吉尔选择回到红墓郡，那他就得学会改变；但丁不在乎三个月还是三年，那种想法一旦浮出水面就很难停止——拴住维吉尔，别让他再跑掉。

时间回到二十多年前，斯巴达和伊娃在山坡那头干活，维吉尔则在屋里睡午觉，冬季午间的天空阴晴不定，云与光影交相变幻，整块高地上只有但丁来回跑动的身影。他用鹤嘴锄把圆石凿出凹口，垒成一座高塔，在塔顶放上枯草扎成的坏人——一个虚构的邪恶光头，用无聊的书本骗走维吉尔、并把他绑到塔上——这时但丁的小人出现在塔下，他带着剑和光来拯救维吉尔，并且结识一位穿超短裙的美少女。草人当然没有超短裙啦，但丁用一截浅色的枯草来区分他俩。  
这个故事是这样：勇士但丁拯救他的笨蛋哥哥，一路斩妖除魔来到塔顶，从反派手里救下已经被吓坏了的维吉尔，他们联手战胜邪恶，最后但丁抱着女孩和哥哥走向大团圆结局。  
没有人能拒绝这个故事，连斯巴达听完都拍手大笑，坚称维吉尔一定会被打动。所以但丁耐着性子在易碎的高地岩石上磨出契口，一颗接一颗。手指被难以掌控的锄刀弄出许多裂口，风一吹就痛得厉害，但他还是坚持完成这项旷世绝作。  
太阳从云后钻出来时，维吉尔就会自己醒来。但丁加快速度，终于赶在维吉尔出来前堆好高塔。他立刻冲进半间屋子叫醒维吉尔，连推带搡拖着他往外走，停在石塔前，手脚并用地讲述起这个故事。  
维吉尔起初听到自己被骗，十分不屑；不过但丁讲到后面，他渐渐着迷，开始憋不住兴奋的笑意，追问但丁各种细节。但丁对此心满意足，他耐心地解释道：“这个细节我以后会告诉你啦，现在他还没出场呢！”  
最后维吉尔说道：“你以后应该去当导演，但丁。”  
这话比伊娃的夸奖还让但丁飘飘欲仙，于是他们的关系暂时得到缓和，可以和谐地在草地上比赛短跑和跳远，到整座山上唯一的弘基树下丈量身高，最后去溪边捡石子、看谁的手能在冰水里坚持更久。

但丁小时候有一千种拴住、激怒或者引起维吉尔注意的秘方，他高中毕业后赌气似的主动丢掉这些诀窍。但现在它们全都回来，像地精一样无孔不入，聒噪不安，鼓动着但丁去做一件事——  
圈住维吉尔。


	10. Chapter 10

“我们还差一道墙没补。”但丁叼着牙刷，含糊不清地说，“东北边，我们明天带着午饭去那。”  
维吉尔没有异议，他从不对这些事发表意见；他正在窗户边烘烤被冻干的内裤，然后脱掉衣服，在水桶里蘸湿毛巾，擦洗自己。  
他干起这些事完全没有负担，甚至因为过于自然，但丁都有点不好意思盯着他——那道古怪的藏蓝色纹身，随着他的动作在臀线间来回扫动，最后从微青的左腿跟内侧露出一点锥形的尾巴尖来，好像害羞似的藏起来。但丁知道腿根内纹身会很痛，维吉尔纹的时候会哭吗？他又想起前天晚上躺在睡袋里的维吉尔，双眼红肿，但没有说一句停下。  
想到这，他猛地记起自己当晚还啃了一口维吉尔。在肩膀上、很重，肌理的阻隔感暗潮涌动，舌尖还隐约弥漫着当时那股血腥味——那个伤口必须尽快处理，不然极可能感染。  
“你肩膀还好吗？”但丁在门口吐掉漱口水，回头问道。  
维吉尔正擦到前胸，泛青的皮肤被热水带出红晕，看上去好像饱受虐待。他侧身向但丁展示自己的左肩，两道一深一浅的褐红色痂痕头尾相接，构成眼睛的弧形。它边缘呈鲜肉的深粉色，还有一块有点发脓；而周围的皮肤因愈合收拢挤出许多浅纹，如似眼睑，这些都使这块疤像极了眼睛。  
“我用酒精消过毒了。”维吉尔交代道。  
但丁凑近肩膀。维吉尔的肉体永远充斥着难以言喻的诱惑，他贴近摩挲着这道痂口，没有说话。  
维吉尔身体渐渐由紧绷变软，他低头注视那颗脑袋，开口提醒但丁最好上床，为明天修墙保存体力。  
但丁回味着这句话，恍然大悟——他根本没有那种想法！维吉尔的反应弄得他好像一个半身不遂还要提枪上阵的二流反派。看在斯巴达半间屋子的份上，他只想确定一下那个伤口有没有感染。  
“上次是谁先哭的？”这是维吉尔先挑起的，他立刻斗志昂扬起来。  
熟悉的挑衅让维吉尔微微蹙眉，他从桶里捡起毛巾继续擦洗自己，一言不发，嘴角衔着一缕不屑的笑。  
但丁往床边退去。他自得知维吉尔生病后，忧虑和仇恨时常扭打成一团，最后落井下石的伪善心理占据上风、洋洋得意，忍不住对维吉尔诸多荒诞的行为十分宽容，甚至还有点可怜起来——毕竟他是哥哥嘛，但丁心里永远都有那么一点爱他的。  
他坐下来，打量起维吉尔的背影，依旧性感，他却能心静如水。啊，但丁该得十分——因为他已经在这场兄弟之争中大彻大悟，逐步升华，直达臻境：色欲已经远离，剩下的只有自己勤劳的双手。这一刻突如其来，他也能坦然面对——这是蕾蒂花钱上瑜伽课也感悟不到的。  
但丁脱掉衣服钻进睡袋，吊灯的拉绳垂在头旁，等维吉尔躺下就能关灯睡觉。

很快维吉尔倒掉水回到屋里。他这两天一直套着但丁那件旧毛衣，走动时苍白的皮肤在破洞间跳动，像掉色的星星。  
屋里有他翻动背包和防水纸层被撕开的响声，但丁闭上眼睛准备进入梦乡。不久床板一沉，一道黑影从他身上跨过，冰凉的肤感蹭过他的脸颊、鼻尖和下巴。  
但丁睁开眼，维吉尔陷在边上的睡袋里，他双腿光裸，其中一条搭在但丁肩上，末梢的脚趾有一下没一下地划过下巴，眼神晦暗不明——或者说意图明显。  
“你说过我们得为明天保存体力，老哥。”  
对方没有回应。维吉尔从不主动开口，他似乎对这种事、或者生活中大部分事永远稳操胜券，而但丁偏爱让他难堪——  
“睡吧老哥，我要关灯了。再说这里没有套，太不健康啦。”  
另一只脚立刻碾过但丁两腿之间，维吉尔把小份袋装品扔在他脸上，言简意赅：“这里。”  
但丁在黑暗里闷笑，中学时在老师面前一唱一和骗走但丁成绩单的默契再度降临。他捏起那只避孕套，慢吞吞地从睡袋里坐起来，扮演起从前维吉尔担任的那个不情愿角色。“好吧，好吧，这可是你要求的……”但丁捉住维吉尔的脚腕拽向腰间，隔着毛衣的漏洞戳他。  
维吉尔没两下便陷进但丁怀里，他上半身像刚出炉的面包又热又软，双腿却没什么温度。但丁想起白天他在火堆旁的模样，顿时意识到：维吉尔可能刚刚吃过药。  
这类事一旦被发现就有无数种征兆。但丁停下问：“你还好吗？”  
跨坐他身上的人稍稍后仰，露出一丝不挂的下半身——阴茎抬起老高一截，上面筋脉凸起，在黑暗中反射出覆着液体才有的光泽。但丁猜那可能是他刚刚洗澡时自己弄的、就在他上床前这么一会。  
现在正是两难之地——但丁明白不该任病人胡来，可维吉尔还在他胯上磨蹭，难兄难弟时至今日依旧多灾多舛。他把维吉尔从扒开，钻出睡袋，盯着对面的人问道问：“维吉，告诉我你还好吗？”  
维吉尔咬住嘴唇没有说话，他垂下眼，掀起毛衣，露出自己的胸口——两条创口贴一左一右，被顶出明显的弧度。那两颗乳头显然已经硬了。  
再问下去没有意义。但丁撕开一条，用拇指揉搓着，那胸立刻主动贴上来，寻求更多刺激。维吉尔柔软、饱满、在健身房里浇灌出的胸肌极富弹性，但丁几乎是蹂躏和拉扯着在上面留下指印。“明早起来它会青掉。”他恶意地笑起来，因为维吉尔显然不在乎，他低声喘息着，完全乐在其中。但丁张手覆住左胸，然后用力握住——红肿的乳肉从他指缝间溢出，好像一块还没发酵好的面团。他来回挤压着，另一只手揉过维吉尔的屁股——那里没有胸口肉多，维吉尔大概不怎么做深蹲，臀肌还是二十年前的手感，只硬一点。  
他伸进一根中指，那里立刻同上次一样热情地吸住入侵者，主动分泌肠液。但丁只挖了两下，肛口就变得湿润。他低头蹭过维吉尔的脸颊，没有亲吻，对方被胡茬戳得哼起来——但丁看见维吉尔亮闪闪的眼珠，突然间明白过来：维吉尔才没有吃药呢！他清醒得很，就等着自己上钩。  
想到这他立刻松手，从枕头边摸到一个套子，拎起维吉尔淌水的性器，抱怨道：“你把睡袋都弄脏了，我们只有一床被子，你就不能控制一下自己吗？”  
维吉尔摸向但丁的内裤，黑暗中也那块突起异常明显。他放缓语调，反问道：“你怎么不控制自己？”  
“趴下。”但丁说。  
维吉尔浑身过电般颤抖起来——那种近乎冷酷的指令声，唤醒他身体里服从的渴望。他顺从地掐着性器转身跪下，塌腰，冲但丁抬起屁股，用手扒开那个正在尚未完全打开的洞口。  
很快湿润的触感贴上来。它在肛口打圈，贴着横纹肌来回滑动，好像一只蠕动的爬虫。维吉尔很喜欢这个，他为此特地做了除毛。但体验舌交的机会不多，毕竟那些政要没有闲心享受这种情趣——他们向来一步到位，匆匆结束，维吉尔只有花钱叫上门服务时才能给屁股真正的放松。  
实际上这个爱好正来源于但丁。第一次那会，他弟弟无师自通，靠舌苔打开了他后半生的性生活。现在二十年后的但丁照样舔得他浑身发软，几乎支撑不住下跪的动作——这截舌头比白厅最贵的男妓更有经验，它贴着内腔壁游走，进进出出、胡茬扎在肉上爽得发麻——完全是维吉尔最想要的模样。他忍不住呻吟起来，像发情的母狗一样用屁股乱蹭那张脸。  
但丁埋进去深深吸了一口，抬手抽向不安分的屁股。他坐起来拆开套子撑上，尺寸不对，勒得他好胀，但环境恶劣，不准挑剔。他把袋子里剩余的液体倒进维吉尔股缝之间，对方开口问道：你舔过多少人？“  
“没有你多，这是个保留项目。”但丁吹了段滑稽的口哨，捏住维吉尔的后颈准备进入。这时床尾传来窸窸窣窣的动静，他们停下，一起望过去。  
——尼禄从圈里探出头来，大眼睛在夜里闪出幽蓝的光芒，似乎对这一切极为好奇。  
但丁趁维吉尔发愣时猛地挤进去，这个姿势倒很适合现在狗窝都不如的环境。他挺腰往里戳动，维吉尔重心不稳磕在床尾，手肘被木板磨成粉红色。但丁凑到他耳边嘀咕道：“尼禄在看母狗交配呢。”他没等维吉尔回应，便直起身加速抽插，黏液在肛口被打成泡沫，沾上他的阴毛和茎身，带来冰凉的触感。  
这是薄荷味的。  
但丁稍稍放慢速度，维吉尔里面没有上次紧，多半是薄荷油的软化。他松开维吉尔被捏出痕迹的后颈，改为整根深入，同时手指一节一节滑过布满纹身的脊椎，在突起的尾椎停下。  
“你猜我看到什么了？”他打出响指，一下拉开吊灯。橙黄色灯光骤然洒落，维吉尔的肠道应激收缩。但丁被夹得一激灵，立刻扒开他的腿根阴恻恻地耳语道：“你这里的毛该剃啦，它们又长出来了。”他从床头摸到维吉尔白天用过的军刀，抽出一把贴上两颗嫩粉色的睾丸，倾斜刀片，刮去刚刚冒头的体毛。  
寒意包裹着维吉尔的性器，他屁股夹得更紧了。等但丁甩开军刀，维吉尔两腿因紧张抖得停不下来，但丁抬着髋骨试图让他松下来，但收效甚微。阴茎本来就被套子勒得够难受了，但丁向外抽动，翻带出深粉色的肠肉，它们蠕动着、试图留住那根性器。  
太难受了。维吉尔学着鸵鸟把头埋进外套，发出沉闷的啜泣声。  
但丁注意到这点。他掀开外套，贴近维吉尔，现在他们就像两颗粘在一起的夹心软糖。高温使糖心溢出注口融在一起，冷却后就很难再分开。  
“Rowntrees（1：约克糖果公司）有蓝莓味吗？”但丁问道。  
“……只有黑加仑。”  
“太可惜了。”但丁加快挺动腰胯，他就快射出来了。“我觉得我是草莓味的，你大概只能是黑加仑了。”  
维吉尔没有再接下去。但丁正掐着下巴强迫他扭头接吻，这个姿势对体力要求很高，他很快就气喘吁吁，几乎瘫倒在但丁怀里。汗珠从眼睑滑落，和眼泪混杂着黏上嘴角的口水，后颈和背上一片湿热——兼有他和但丁的汗水。总之，澡算是白洗了，但这事怨不得别人，何况他也乐在其中。  
维吉尔的思路拐了个弯。屁股里面的那根屌硌得他好痛，让他想起小时候因好奇把擀面杖塞进直肠的经历。今晚但丁的屌硬得像木棍，但除了被填充的满足感其他什么也没有带来——没有好好抚弄前列腺、没有顶得他耻骨发麻、更没有把他操射出来——但丁只是不想操他而已。  
这种问题维吉尔耻于提出。上次他发病时和但丁玩得尽兴，现在清醒反而像个欲求不满的荡妇。人总不能问自己弟弟“你为什么不操我”或者“我不好操吗”一类的问题，尤其是你有一个但丁这样的弟弟。想到这他抓起自己的阴茎套弄套弄起来，简单的撸动很难释放，他转而用食指扣动不断溢出液体的马眼，试图从痛苦中获得一点快感。  
那里很快被另一只手握住。但丁有点惊讶：“你真的恋痛吗，维吉？”他的手指很热，茧身压着摩擦过性器，维吉尔立刻尖叫着射出来——腥味在他鼻尖弥漫开，脸和胸口全是自己的精液——这比颜射更叫人难堪。  
小羊被他俩的动静吓到，在窝里焦虑不安，来回走动。维吉尔说不出话来，他的脖子扭得好酸，好在但丁终于肯照顾到他的前列腺——快速半入，擦着肠道底部，每一次都正中红心。  
尿道口源源不断地吐出清液，从腹沟里流下去，滴得全身都是。但丁舔掉他脸上的白色浊液，刺头似的胡茬扎过颌神经，麻得他像狗一样张嘴吐着舌头。但丁说对了——这就是一条发情期急于交配的母狗，伸着舌头去够但丁的嘴，口水因酸胀淌满整个下巴。维吉尔开始后悔把套子交给但丁——现在如果能射进来该有多好，他喜欢给软糖注心那样被一点点填满内腔，清理时还能再被指奸一次。  
但丁把他从睡袋和衣服中抱起来，放在腿间，用腰腹带着他动起来。维吉尔的叫声被颠得支离破碎，他甚至产生了尿意。  
“放开……..”他挣扎着往床下爬，试图拯救一塌糊涂的垫被——再弄湿它明晚就得睡在光秃秃的床板上了。可但丁先一步意识到他想做什么，他像抱小孩似把住维吉尔的屁股，托着他对准床尾的临时羊圈，然后用手提起他腿间的性器——  
“得委屈尼禄啦，不过他多半不会在意。”但丁说着，屈指弹了一下那根鸡巴，维吉尔立刻抽搐着喷出来——大股的尿液浇湿窝里铺的燕麦杆和麦子，尼禄站在原地不知所措，接受这场从天而降的无妄之灾。房间里弥漫开性爱的腥味和淡淡的骚气，维吉尔终于忍不住哭起来，尿在羊窝里实在太羞耻了，何况但丁到现在还没射呢。  
他从但丁身上爬开，盯着但丁射进套子、摘下、再打结丢掉。等这一切结束，他立刻一言不发爬回自己睡袋边，摸出内裤套上，准备睡觉。

但丁逮住他的脚腕拉向自己，心情大好。“还有套吗？”他抱着维吉尔靠在墙上。  
“没了。”  
但丁立刻不满地掐了一下他屁股，这显然是维吉尔的过错。他埋怨道：“你为什么只带一个？你明明知道我们上山会做什么。”说着，他赌气似的把脑袋搭上维吉尔左肩，怀里的人被发梢戳得轻轻颤抖。  
“我不知道。那个可能是收东西的时候掉进急救箱的。”维吉尔感到口干舌燥。他不确定那只套子是什么时候被装进去的，有意或者者无意，病态还是常态，因为记忆断片了。他觉得自己好像从软糖变成注入太多氢气的气球，时刻准备冲破屋顶，飘向天空。可但丁牢牢抱着他，和小时候要挟他一起去干坏事时如出一辙。不久那些氢气又泄漏出去，他渐渐软下来。  
“你在家呆到什么时候？”  
好问题。他早有答案，但不确定但丁的态度。“可能是二月。”  
才不会是二月。先前擅自停药的后遗症已开始反噬，维吉尔能清楚地感受到药物依赖的欲望与日渐涨。回家前，医生提醒他再停一次可能导致终身性服药，可唐宁街不允许阿普唑仑的副作用存在。再来一次丑闻，西敏就会把他彻底扫地出门。  
但丁失望极了：“太可惜啦，你看不到那棵弘基树开花了。它现在四十尺高，每年三月都有人开车来山上看它。”  
“我很想看看。”维吉尔说完，箍在身上的手臂突然放松了，但丁斜身吻过他的鼻尖和嘴唇，最后贴上耳垂。  
“维吉，等到开花再走吧。”他喃喃低语。


	11. Chapter 11

补墙得带着尼禄。  
昨天晚上的飞来横祸没有影响到羊崽的好心情，它来回蹦跶，踢得石子到处乱飞，但丁不得不把它装进桶里保持安分。  
翻过这截墙就是落日峡，本地一处小有名气的景区。这条路不对游客开放，当年斯巴达正是看中这一点才买下山丘。不过这些年但丁很少翻过去，一来他缺少闲情，二来伊娃生前最爱此地，他有意避开这里。  
现在正值冬季，高地上只剩下红苔和榆茯苓，黑刺李被南迁路过的鸟类啃得一干二净，残存的几片细叶在北风中瑟瑟发抖。今天的风太大了，但丁只能把头发扎起来防止戳着眼睛。他看向维吉尔——对方的长发纹丝不动，好像不屑与风同舞。  
昨晚睡前的对话不了了之，但丁心不在焉，鹤嘴锄敲得有气无力。近午太阳高悬时维吉尔伸手提醒他吃饭，他一个激灵，锄头擦着石头砸进手心。  
血比痛感更先到达，但丁几乎没反应过来。他皱眉盯着手套，掌心那像滴进水里的红墨水，深色的痕迹不断扩大，左手指根得到掌心抽痛的传感。他微微曲手，能感觉到那块伤口不大，但刺痛分毫不减，甚至因路过的冷风愈演愈烈。他罕见地没说脏话，只是迷惑地注视着左手，直到维吉尔握住他的手腕才产生出挣脱的愿望。  
“你得消毒。”维吉尔抓得很牢，他快速脱下那截手套，从口袋里掏出手帕擦掉掌心多余的血迹。但丁知道桶里没带能处理伤口的东西——他压根没把这点裂口放在心上。他想把手抽回来继续垒好那块石头，维吉尔立刻握得更紧了。  
“要简单处理一下。”维吉尔低头凑近手心，但丁瞬间明白过来，他头皮发麻，胳膊上的立毛肌争相起立催促他缩手，可维吉尔更快。他像口渴的猫咪，用舌苔飞速卷走渗出的血液，在伤口第二次涌血前来回舔弄，直到浅色的肉裸露出来，才用手帕绕过拇指缠住掌心，松开双手。“不能碰水。”他补充道，然后拎着尼禄离开。  
但丁在原地僵了好一会，感觉维吉尔刚刚温柔得不可思议。虽然前后只有三句话，但那股诡异的温情甚至超过宿醉后悉心照顾他的崔西和蕾蒂（她们来上门讨债）。  
但丁摸着良心、凭着没人比他更懂维吉尔的自信——维吉尔跟温柔永远也不可能沾上关系，以尼禄的右腿为证。但凡维吉尔有一丝温柔和耐心，他们之间就不会闹到今天，一切也不会陷入无可挽回的境地。维吉尔浑身上下唯一能称作柔软的只有胸肌。硬要说的话，嘴唇也可以算上。  
他沿着石墙踢着石子走路，意识到十几岁时那种到处都是维吉尔的思想席卷而来。面前不远处正是那棵弘基树，它黝黑的躯干在寒风中屹立不动，但枝杈却微微朝向风的方向——年龄的增长确实见证了一些细微的变化。但丁路过时，能看见它皮上泛起青色，绿芽即将抽头，迁鸟不久会从海边带着幼崽回来，在此地筑巢。冬天就快过去了。  
“你记得那座塔吗？”但丁问道。  
“特米尼格。”维吉尔把冲好的速食燕麦递给他，“你以前可不会把锄头往手心里砸。”  
“毕竟我快四十啦。”但丁在维吉尔身旁坐下，他猜维吉尔心情不错。“我都记不清它叫什么了。”  
“魔塔特米尼格、叛逆、阎魔刀和女孩玛丽。我猜玛丽就是当时坐在我们后面的女孩，黑色短发那个。”  
“她有点像玛蒂尔达，对吧？她现在叫蕾蒂，离我们家挺近的。”但丁想了想补充道，“她跟崔西住在一起，就是跟你同校的那个，你应该有印象，她跟妈妈长得好像。”  
维吉尔似乎在回忆，他抿起来嘴，脸颊微微下陷，形成一条柔软的曲线。  
“那段时间很多事我记不清了，但丁。”  
“但你还记得那座塔。”  
“对，我还记得这里，你以前总拉着我去那棵树上比身高。”他笑起来，眼神指向弘基树，说：“我刚刚看见那里已经有一颗花芽了。”  
他们俩没有再说下去。但丁想起昨晚的对话，维吉尔或许能等到三月开花再走，可弘基树偏偏要跟他反着来，看来等会就该让尼禄啃掉那颗芽头。但午后维吉尔睡着时，他在树下没有找到任何嫩芽——只有一根被掐断的短茎，在风里流出一点清透的汁液。  
它已经被维吉尔摘走了。

下午进度很快。边境墙已经全部补好，如果明天羊圈一切顺利，他们就能下山了。  
但丁蹲在墙根收拾工具和桶，他盘算着今晚能不能吃完上次剩的羊肉。这时维吉尔突然翻过矮墙，向草场那头的灰色石峡走去。但丁没有在意，不久他猛地想起维吉尔捉摸不定的躁郁症，立刻踢开水桶向山谷追去。  
他穿过及腰的草堆，两只渡鸦吓得腾起老高，石峡里回荡着它们凄厉的哀嚎，最后从断崖那里扩散出去。维吉尔正站在碎石堆上，他面前是黄金海般的天空，周围的山石遮挡住这片灿烂的暮光，山丘上阴沉的天空在此溶进大西洋的海水和爱尔兰的落日余光，夕阳盛在远处的山脉的凹陷之处；谷间的水面如玻璃般明净，常年不散的薄雾铺满断崖下的碎石，水鸟在其间发出竖笛似的鸣声，它们全被染上澄黄的余晖，像启示录里从天而降的圣城，笼罩着光和爱，而神的孩子正在其间。  
但丁走过去，维吉尔的颧骨被谷风刮出红晕，苍白的肤色被天上的光芒点亮，他整个人熠熠发光，眼里闪着一颗太阳。  
他们看着这片黄金海渐渐变暗，最后但丁开口说：“妈妈以前很爱来这里。”  
维吉尔动了动嘴唇，没有回应。  
“你愿意亲我一下吗？”但丁忍不住问出来，可维吉尔依旧没说话。  
但丁没有死心，他凑过去说道：“那你该不介意我亲你吧？”  
维吉尔微微垂下头，他们的嘴唇碰在一起，像天鹅曲颈吻过一朵绽放的矢车菊；风把远处的砾石灰尘和老去的星光带进石峡，这里没有神和羊羔的宝座，没有牛奶和蜜，弥赛亚不会把祝福和引导给予斯巴达的孩子——这里只有遍体鳞伤的罪人和一只瘸腿的小羊，但这个吻像玛利亚的乳液，碎石因此变成晶莹的大理石，樱桃树提前结出饱满的果实，春天就快来到，这里的一切都沾上金色的钻石尘末——  
但丁蹭过维吉尔的脸颊，他在对方玻璃珠般的眼睛里看到了自己。  
在斯巴达的山丘上，神的孩子在恋爱。

二月很快来临。教堂那个孩子把谷仓照顾得很好，但丁在约定的数额上添了点钱打过去，当作对他的奖励。  
现在从山上回来快一周，他和维吉尔的同居生活维持在奇妙的平衡之中，不再有先前的争执，但也没有更多的亲吻。维吉尔的态度捉摸不定，但丁倒垃圾时注意到他的药量与日渐增，阿普唑仑和帕罗西汀的包装盒几乎两天就会出现一个。他能感觉到维吉尔发呆的时间在变长，像丢掉壳的蜗牛般暴露出自己多变的情绪；一次他仅仅是在厨房没听见声音，等他出去时，维吉尔已在客厅的桌橱间摔得鼻青脸肿——  
“一点副作用。”维吉尔皱眉解释道，他还没从药物反应里恢复，双腿无力支撑他站起来。但丁立刻弯腰把他抱起来，带着他回到卧室里。  
他在床边放下维吉尔，拉过一张椅子坐下。“我们得谈谈。”他说道，态度不容置疑。  
“你吃药多久了？别跟我扯什么躁郁症不致命，现在能在平地把自己摔碎掉的人是你。维吉，老实告诉我，你病情到底怎样了？”  
“我会把阿普唑仑停掉，这种情况不会再出现…….”  
但丁打断他：“不，不。这不是停药的问题，我知道你不按时吃药，你总是想起来才吃一把，这根本行不通。就这样你还想回伦敦去？你吃药是为了能早点回唐宁街吗？”  
“可我想不起来要吃药。”维吉尔说完笑起来——但丁似乎被他气得不轻。  
“老爸就算还在，也会被你气死。”但丁捉住手腕，恶狠狠地在淤青处压了一下。“你订过机票了吗？这个月哪一天？退掉它，维吉，明天跟我去医院看看——要是医生告诉我你好不了，这个月你就别想回去。”  
维吉尔没有说话，他周身又开始散发瓷釉般柔和的气息，但但丁开始意识到，维吉尔已经碎过一次，瓷面是拼起来的，釉层的光是药物带来的化学反应——维吉尔很难回到从前的样子。他们对视着，似乎都想起一些往事，最后维吉尔开口问道：“家里有套吗？”  
但丁冷笑着站起来。他说：“没有，想都别想。你现在给我好好睡觉，在医生告诉我你病情之前，这些事你想都别想。”  
说完他带上房门，往座机那去预约医生。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天还是有意外发生。维吉尔填表时没带身份证明，但丁不得不回家去拿。他像个过于敏感的家长那样跟护士反复交代照看好维吉尔，别让他到处乱跑、小心又摔出一身伤痕，护士有点吃惊，她说：“我们这之前也有过严重的躁郁症患者，他从挪威来，习惯没有太阳的日子，在这里病症反而更加严重。他一发病就到电话亭那去按着号码簿的字母顺序打电话，那个区有好多人都接过他的电话，后来他治好后就回北欧了，据说是分手……不过我看你哥哥很安静，放心好啦，一切副作用都会过去的。”  
“那帕罗西汀有什么副作用？”但丁瞥向端坐在靠椅上的维吉尔，自觉压低音量。  
护士摇摇手：“这因人而异，抑郁症的药物多少都有那些厌食、头晕、抽搐的副作用……那边有介绍手册，你走的时候我会帮你拿一本。”

但丁离开医院，他在家门口的遇见皇家邮政的快递员，对方正绞尽脑汁把信封塞进毫无空隙的邮箱。  
“直接放在上面吧。”他冲快递员喊道，对方回给他日安的手势，很快骑着山地车消失在红土路上。  
但丁把信封拿进屋里。那是一封从老爸房子转寄过来的信，发件地址是白厅，收件人署名尼洛·安杰洛——这显然是寄给维吉尔的信。但丁没由来地感到紧张，他有股拆开它一探究竟的冲动，但最后还是直接放在维吉尔桌上。  
他从外衣口袋里找到维吉尔的护照，匆匆离开屋子赶回医院。在路上他不断提醒自己尊重维吉尔的隐私——那或许只是一份无关紧要的文书，毕竟现在大部分重要紧急的事情都通过网络流通，没有人会把十万火急的消息二次转寄，所以那只是无关紧要的一份快递。

维吉尔还在先前的位置等他，他们填好表格，又等了半个小时。护士把维吉尔带进去，顺便塞给但丁一本抑郁症的宣传手册。  
但丁在靠椅上靠这本说明书打发时间。大部分内容他在网上已经看过，他跳到相关药物那部分——常见用药TCA有阿米替林、多虑平、氯丙咪嗪，帕罗西汀排在后面，与社恐有所重叠。那上面的副作用介绍同百科上的分毫不差，他接着翻到最后的患者采访，大部分长期没有复发的都是轻度患者，一些积极接受治疗的中重度患者也有出色的疗效。他扫过那些文字，能感到其间的快乐溢于言表。直到以下文字映入眼帘——  
“在这个过程中最难受的或许不是生理紊乱的痛苦，而是药物。长期服用帕罗西汀和氟西汀，给情绪造成的负面作用很难恢复。我开始笑不出来，面部和内心情绪的调控分离了。我逐渐忘记伤心、难过和快乐是什么感觉，大部分时候情绪像一片死水，我只好在早起时对着镜子练习微笑，可那张陌生又滑稽的脸一点也不好笑。不仅如此，电影、游戏和书籍全部变成可有可无的东西。这些症状大概持续整整一个季度，后期又间或复发，但总体来说，坚持吃药能看到疗效，现在我渐渐恢复。”  
门开了，维吉尔走出来，护士在他身后喊：“家属可以进来。”  
但丁先望向维吉尔，他看起来同进去前没什么变化。他们对视一眼，维吉尔眼里带上点得意的神色，他收手插进大衣口袋往前走去，最后停在廊尽头的窗前，似乎示意对方快点。  
护士把但丁带进心理科室，医生正在电脑上敲字，他抬头看见但丁便停下动作，请他坐在沙发上。  
“你是……患者的弟弟？”他低头翻了翻表格确认。  
“对。”  
“你们现在住在一起？家里没有别的成员吗？”他得到肯定的答案后，眉梢一抖，“这有点复杂。你哥哥曾经擅自停掉用药，已经形成一定的成瘾性和抗药性，如果再来一次可能会造成终身性药物依赖。不过你既然跟他住在一起，看住他吃药应该问题不大。”  
但丁眯起眼睛：“终身依赖？”  
医生摇摇脑袋：“还不算晚，双相障碍本来就需要长期治疗，复发几率很大。现在你们住在一起，你得尽可能多帮帮他——我猜他大概很信任你，他提到你们一起养了只小羊，这很不错；带他出去走走，坚持锻炼，健康饮食，别天天闷在屋子里。治疗的具体事项在那本手册里，最关键的是别忘记吃药。”  
“那他能恢复吗？”但丁接过那本手册，它大概有半截食指那么厚。  
“哦，这可就难说了。”对方公式化地咧嘴，“一面打碎的镜子不可能完全复原。治疗情况因人而异，如果他能有足够的热情跟你一起生活和复健，重返工作也不是不可能。”  
“可他这个月还准备回伦敦。”但丁坦白道。  
医生抬起头，他看上去不太确定：“真的吗？他告诉我自己早已经提交了辞呈，准备以后就留在咱们这呢。”

但丁拿着医嘱、药剂单、几张抑郁症救助机构宣传单和老长一沓收据找到维吉尔。他起初十分恼火，但医生对《躁郁症患者生活料理手册》没完没了的讲解消磨掉他大部分怒气，他转而冷静下来——维吉尔多半不会骗医生，那么辞职这事就是真的；显然，他上山前就已下定决心留在红墓郡，但他就是不愿意告诉但丁。  
但丁气得在走廊上笑出来，这事从头到尾都很维吉尔，典型的维吉尔作风。但丁取药时一言不发，他默默打量着维吉尔，想起那封从白厅来的快件——它十有八九和辞呈有关。  
上车后，他沉默着，迟迟没有发动。维吉尔终于察觉到他不太对劲，屈尊问道：“我们回家吃午饭吗？”  
“我们回家……”但丁加重语气，“它在你心里真的还算家吗？”  
维吉尔没有说话。但丁把这理解为心虚，他本想好好嘲讽一番，但话到嘴边，那本卡在挡风玻璃上的半根手指厚护理手册映入眼帘——他看着维吉尔，软下语气：“拜托，你还想瞒我到什么时候？如果今天医生不告诉我你辞职了，你还想等到什么时候再告诉我？三月吗？”  
维吉尔看向窗外，他说：“我一个人也可以。”  
“你上山前是出去看房子了吗？”但丁追问道。  
他默认了。  
“拜托，拜托，别这样，老哥。总得有人照顾你，也得有人看着你。看在妈妈的份上——如果你在镇上也裸奔的话，老爸的脸就要被丢光啦。”但丁几乎要贴上副座，“留在家里吧，至少我能看着你。”  
他想起伊娃，声音渐渐小下去，像熄灭蜡烛后飘散的烟缕。维吉尔的目光从挡风玻璃上挪过来，他看起来无可奈何：“但丁，这是错的。”  
但丁哼了两声，他靠回去眯起眼睛，伸进维吉尔的大衣口袋里摸到那只手，轻轻划过掌心的纹路——维吉尔在出汗。他叹息道：“你嫌我慢的时候可不是这么说的......现在你要当擦屁股走人的那个吗？”  
维吉尔没有接话。两只手黏在一起好久，分不清到底是谁在出汗。最后但丁鼓起勇气——这个想法他憋了快一周，现在终于可以一吐为快：“……如果你真的不想留在这里，我可以陪你去伦敦。”他趁维吉尔没反应过来，一鼓作气，“反正这里是老爸买下来的，我们又不算真的本地人，把山和房子卖掉也不是不可以……你想住哪都可以，但别想一个人。”

“那尼禄怎么办？”维吉尔打断他的长篇大论。  
但丁没想过这个。他有点迟钝地盯着维吉尔，看见对方嘴角慢慢扬起，几乎是轻快地催促道：“快回家，我饿极了。”


	13. Chapter 13

尼禄离断奶还有一段时间，但丁暂时把它同小猪养在一起。羊崽被迫提前吃上燕麦糊，每天只能喝到一点维吉尔喂的牛奶——这项任务本来由谷仓里那两只产奶母羊兼任，这几天它们不巧感染发炎，乳房憋到几乎垂在地上，但丁在联系兽医和学习护理手册中忙得转不过来，给尼禄换窝的事情也因此搁浅。

好消息是，崔西和蕾蒂度假回来了。她俩回来那天，情绪高涨、疯疯癫癫，像没见过世面的女孩在红土路上高声质问但丁为什么换发型，等维吉尔转过身来她俩被吓得驾着房车飞驰而去，留下一路飞溅的红土渣和枯草芯。  
这使但丁开始反思是否要将她俩列进维吉尔的社交范围——《护理手册》上标注正常、有益的社交，而这两个疯女人显然超出范围。崔西仅第二次见到维吉尔时就试图把他拐去酒吧，在等得知躁郁症患者不能沾染烟酒后，她又惋惜地邀请他去自己和蕾蒂家里坐坐——“聊聊伦敦和大学”。  
但丁趁维吉尔去厨房拿蛋糕罐头的间当把她俩挤出门外，好言相劝——钱总会还的；软硬兼施——堵住门口。  
“我们周日再见。”他从门缝里试图缩回脑袋，蕾蒂立刻凑上来追问：“那你还去酒吧吗？”  
“当然......”他听见厨房里的声音，突然改变主意，“这依情况而定——如果维吉尔情况不好，我不会去。”他眨眨眼，“少去一次镇上就能早一天还钱。”  
蕾蒂不屑一顾。她和崔西冷笑着往车边走去，她们大概看出兄弟间的一些端倪——从过去和现在的蛛丝马迹里。不过有些东西永远没法从个人的角度衡量对错、美丑、善恶之分，好在眼前这件事总归走向一个不算太坏的结局，落下帷幕的故事至少不会让人患得患失。

晚上维吉尔去谷仓捡蛋时，一些想法浮上水面。但丁在高脚凳上摆弄切成条的水芹根，挨着奶锅圈出一块地界，他把一小片干酪块摆进圈里，压着嗓子咩了两声——这是尼禄，和它的新家。谷仓剩余的空间不多，但有个地方恰好搁置许久，用来做窝最好不过。  
两小时后他趁维吉尔洗澡的间隙赶去那里忙活起来。牲口、死灰的沉积岩和黏糊的草秆间那股呛人的霉味似乎随气温回升淡下去，但丁沿着牛圈走向墙那头，几块断裂的隔板像苏打饼干堆在墙边，它们半遮掩着那道凹墙，悄然无声，似乎在等着他再次光临。  
这一天终于到来。但丁伸手搬开那几块木板，石墙的砖缝里黏着上次事故带断的层层蛛丝。他用草耙柄勾开那些灰尘，捡起地上已经软化的塑料瓶，木板和栅栏是现成的，锤两下就能行，他给栅栏系上铁丝，从猪圈里抱来尼禄，放在刚堆好的燕麦杆上。小羊扒着栏杆冲他微笑，看起来对新家十分满意。  
他没有直接告诉维吉尔这件事。没有必要——时间的概念好像突然间有了变化，如果维吉尔愿意留下来，一切都要做出应有的改变：所有的日用品都要变成两份，睡觉的时间更加规律，酒瓶被收进橱柜、鸡蛋的需求从一天两颗变成四颗——唯一不变的是早饭那股糟糕的味道。  
不管怎么说，维吉尔回来了。它不是翻过去的旧章、过期的牛奶或者一段新的旅程，维吉尔不是所见所闻的故事，他是失而复得的信笺，正是曾经失去才使现在变得弥足珍贵。所有那些已经发生过的，就像小时候留在弘基树上的刀疤，时间没有聚合伤痕，它只会在生长中被暴露得更加明显。一些肆无忌惮的玩笑开始有意被克制，因为回不去了——他们心知肚明。但丁重新拥有破碎后的维吉尔，就像捡回以前丢掉的星星；而维吉尔是怎么想的，没人知道。他在这一周内状态良好，几乎看不出任何问题——但谁知道下周会怎么样呢？生活总得往前走，原本平静的水流中注入维吉尔，他的不确定就像一颗卡在狭隘间的卵石，如果它滑落，便同水一起流走；要是它能顽强地继续卡着，那水也能在周围包裹着它，他们都在适应中徘徊。总之，斯巴达儿子最终回归孪生最开始的模样，就在这间屋子里，包含着一切好和坏的情况。生活的意义随春天一起降临在山丘，但丁慢慢掌握了同居的技巧和乐趣，至于何时睡回一张床上——那是迟早的事。

第二天早上，维吉尔带着空奶瓶从谷仓回来吃早饭，他们挤在厨房的小桌上，头几乎碰在一起。但丁把熏牛胸递过去，对方突然抬起头迅速说道：“很漂亮。”  
“什么？”他明知故问。  
维吉尔吞咽着熏肉，把手伸向奶罐，似乎打算跳过这个话题。  
但丁抢先盖住一排瓷罐。他知道维吉尔受不了没有奶的咖啡，他瞥过去，目光里带着点挑衅。维吉尔眯起眼，露出不耐烦的表情。“尼禄的窝很好。”他又说了一遍，似乎对但丁的把戏不屑一顾，可嘴角的弧度一清二楚，“那里很适合作羊圈。”  
但丁立刻把奶倒进他的咖啡里。  
“现在这样让我想起小时候，你每次把自己那份糖留给我，其实爸妈都知道这件事——但他们从来不说破，你怎么想？”  
“我没养过小孩。”  
但丁把糖撒进自己的咖啡。他惬意地靠上椅背，解释道：“两个道理。第一，你做这件事、或者这些事，是因为你觉得老爹希望你这么做——当然如果他还在，一定会狠狠揍你。第二嘛，这也是我最近才意识到的，虽然有一点迟，不过亡羊补牢嘛，老哥。”他凑近维吉尔，低声说：“你比自己以为的要更爱我一点。”  
维吉尔听着，微笑但没有说话。他蘸着熏肉酱吃掉最后一点羊角面包，才慢吞吞地问：“你以为现在这样他就不会揍你吗？”  
“逃避话题就是默认了。”但丁指出来。  
“晚上会做梦，可能是副作用。”维吉尔擦了嘴，“梦见谷仓。”  
“哦，我很抱歉，那个时候——”  
“你好像又要哭了。”维吉尔迅速抬头嘲讽道，他打断但丁颇为感动的回忆，“说到它，我想我最近也明白了一件事。在山上，我意识到即使再来一次，同样的事情还会发生，可能在双层床上、也可能是那辆拖车里、或者家里的任何地方。必然成立的事情包括两个要素，主体和客体——缺一不可，也就是说作用是相互的。如果你怀有任何想法，我也一样。大概从小就是这样，你是我追逐的目标之一。”  
但丁放慢咀嚼的速度，他皱着脸感叹道：“天呐，我不知道怎么说......但你年轻那会可不是这么表现的。”  
他们俩看着对方，大概有那么会，他产生出亲吻的念头。他动了动脑袋，这时一抹笑容蹿上维吉尔的嘴角：“你刚刚说‘年轻那会’，但丁。”  
“等等！那只是——拜托，这么说也没有错，但你大概记得是我们俩都快四十了。”他自己也笑起来，“你知道，有的时候我感觉已经在这里待了一百年，巴不得卖掉这屋子搬到别的地方去，比如美国南海岸之类的，在死前晒出皮肤癌最好不过。有时这些事反而像很短的几个月一样——时光飞逝，那点热情就被风吹灭啦。我曾经离签下卖房合同只有那么一步之遥的距离，我甚至已经在迈阿密联系好了中介，但那天晚上我在酒吧的电视新闻上看见了你，当然只是个模糊的影子，但它使我想起你在这里干过的那些混账事，你所谓的骄傲、和你做出的伤害——每一件，每一件都难以原谅，维吉。”他望向对面，意识到维吉尔听得很认真，语气一转，“合同作废还让我赔了好一笔钱呢！从那以后蕾蒂总是不断来骚扰我……但它们不重要。我想说的是，即使我现在想起你所追求的那些事情，还会感觉蠢的不行、对过去也无任何宽恕之意。但可能是年龄增长的原因，我最后还是希望你留下来，维吉，当这种想法产生时，我最后放弃了判断对错——这好像3台晚上放的那种欺骗感情的艺术片，坚持最后只有一个不不知所云的结局。  
“我讨厌烂尾。但是、突然间，可能是山上，可能是妈妈的灵魂在看着我们，总之我意识到——如果你留下来，至少我或者你，两者之一，能亲自主持一次对方的葬礼。我想，如果这是我们俩的结局，那也不错。”  
但丁说完，开始收拾桌上的餐具。维吉尔似乎陷入沉思，他的拇指在瓷杯柄上微微曲起，看眼神似乎想要说点什么。但但丁收走他面前的餐碟时他一言不发，等所有东西被塞进洗碗机里，他还保持着刚刚的动作。但丁转身把壶放在桌上，问他是否还要最后的一点咖啡。  
“不......”维吉尔松开手，“我们死在一起。  
“死亡反而是很久以前的事情，现在是一段......新的开始。如果你死去，但丁，我不会为你举办葬礼，你想的场景绝无可能。但我会把你埋在妈妈身边，卖掉这栋房子，然后搬去南岸。”  
大错特错的人靠近他，显然乐不可支：“你好无情呀。”他吻过维吉尔的嘴唇，沿着颧骨一路向上，最后在耳旁停下：“我看你才是艺术片看多了的那个人，要我说——从政大概耽误了你投身文学的心吧？老实说，背着老爹考上法学院，有过一点点后悔吗？”  
没等维吉尔回答，他又自顾自地说下去：“当然，我知道你是不会有这种想法的——它如果真要出现在你身上，那才叫奇怪。我有时倒很羡慕你，如果一个人不会后悔，那他一辈子该少掉多少烦恼，毕竟日子是往前走的。”  
维吉尔把咖啡杯递给他，他靠在餐台上看但丁在水槽里刷碟子。“你变了很多。”他思酌着，“说不上是惊喜，但确实让我感到吃惊。你和以前，像两个人。”  
“得啦，别这么说。”但丁在水池那冲他说，“你要是喝完就把杯子给我，不然马上还得再洗一次。  
“变没变或许不是我们看到的那样——可能因为某个时段的印象太过深刻，你下意识以为那是全部，以至于后来的其他特征都被定义成变化。实际上我可能从来就没有变过，不过以前没有表露出来。你知道，待在这块山坡头上，跟羊同居，十年一日，实在没有什么可以突破的机会。”  
“那么，你在山上说的话也是以前没有表露的？”维吉尔眯起眼睛。  
但丁显然没反应过来。  
“我说了什么？”  
“崩断腿，关在谷仓里，想怎么上就怎么......”  
但丁扑向他的嘴巴：“天呐......哦！维吉，拜托！你怎么记住这么清楚？我当时很生气，因为你之前闷声不响出门四天没有消息，但我以为你在狂躁中不会记得发生过什么......”  
“当时我确实发病了，不过我还是很好奇——这也是你以前没有表露的吗？”  
但丁的脸皱在一起，很久他才开口：“没有人会在冷战二十年后突然上床的，维吉尔。任何的突然离开都会让我想起你去伦敦前的不告而别.......我想我对这件事确实有点执念，如果你因此被冒犯、或者觉得我是个变态什么的——我不否认。”他靠在维吉尔身边，隐约意识到即将发生什么，“在任何时候，这些都是我想对你做的事。”  
维吉尔推了推肩上的脑袋，可但丁牢牢黏着他不愿挪动。他试了两次便只好放弃，转而说：“起来。”  
“我不。”  
“起来，我有话说。”维吉尔拽着他的头发，现在他们好像变成那种在课间打架的女孩，无理取闹，互相推搡。他把但丁揪起来，盯着对方说道：“我只想让你知道一点，但丁——我永远不会因为你想做的事情产生任何想法，那些事可能也是我所希望的。现在，我要来对你做一点事——”  
他低下头含住但丁的嘴唇，向下伸手解开腰带和裤子，跨坐上去。他用力吮吸着但丁，同时轻轻蹭过裆部。但丁那里几乎瞬间硬起来；维吉尔环住他的脖子，舔过黏膜和舌苔，还能尝到一点咖啡的苦味。  
但动作没有照常继续。但丁突然捏住他的下巴停下来，神情严肃，“你早上吃药了吗？”  
维吉尔松开他，他们俩像那种廉价动作片的主角一样叠在餐桌上，场面滑稽不失严谨。维吉尔似乎有点恼火，但他开口时表现得却像还没从刚刚的那股劲里恢复过来。“一周了......但丁。”声音绵软无力，他只能用眼神发火，“这跟药没关系。”  
但丁显然不赞成这个，他皱眉想要纠正他，这时厨房边小门突然被敲响，铃声十万火急，但丁只好把维吉尔放下来去开门。

来的是位年轻人，头发很短，在初春的冷风里敞着外套。他有点羞涩，对但丁咧嘴笑笑，解释道：“我是之前看房子那个......”  
但丁点点头。“尼禄？”  
“是我，我来是因为这个——”年轻人从地上提起一个箱子，掀开遮光板，露出一只熟悉的钴蓝色鹦鹉。“您的鸟，前几天不知道为什么来到教堂里，我们养了它几天，呃，它似乎不太想离开，我只好把它送给您了。  
格里芬发出抽水马桶般的怪笑声，熟悉且令人头疼。它在笼子里冲但丁打招呼：“好久不见，但丁，好久不见，我非常想念你！”  
但丁和年轻人面面相歔，他没法解释一只鹦鹉为什么会说这些。然而格里芬似乎憋了太久，急着一吐为快，它用翅膀使劲扇打着笼子，冲屋里喊道：“维吉尔！亲爱的V，我也很想念你！比但丁多想一点！”  
维吉尔从厨房里走过来，弄乱的头发已经理好，但颧骨那还有一点红晕。他瞟过但丁和尼禄，最后把注意力放在小鸟身上。“好久不见，格里芬。”他冲鹦鹉笑笑，接过箱子把它放出来，钴蓝色羽毛随着格里芬的挣扎从笼子里掉了一地。尼禄的表情有点尴尬，他显然联想到某些价格不菲的稀有动物。但丁拍拍他的肩，安慰道：“没事，它就是爱掉毛。要进来喝点咖啡吗？”

尼禄显然没有得到缓解，相反，他僵住，看上去更加迷惑。但丁顺着他的视线，看见被格里芬环绕的维吉尔，大半张脸藏在橱柜的阴影里，看不分明。这时，尼禄磕磕巴巴地问道：“那位先生是谁？”  
“我兄弟。”

尼禄的表情像一口气吃下两只鼻涕虫，他伸手指了指维吉尔，又点点自己，欲言又止。最后几乎忍无可忍，那句话破口而出：  
“操！”


End file.
